Príncipe y Princesa?
by octi-chan
Summary: no me lo creeran pero esto es un fic...si, es un sasunaru cuando las locas primas de Naruto le piden que actue en su obra...junto a Sasuke...qué cosas podrían terminar pasando?
1. Chapter 1

**Príncipe y Princesa?**   
- Oh por favor Naru-chan!!! 

- Te lo rogamos!!! 

Naruto miró a sus primas que lo miraron de vuelta con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Azul contra azul. 

- Que no!!! 

- Pero por qué no? eres perfecto para el papel!!!- dijo Chika tomándole las manos emocionada 

- Así es!!! nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú!!!- se unió Tiva tomándole las manos también 

- Por favor Naru-chan!!!- rogaron las dos poniendo de nuevo esa mirada suplicante 

- Claro que no!!! y no y no y no!!! no pienso hacer de _**princesa**_!!! 

_Como fue que terminó en esa situación? pues todo había partido así..._

**FLASHBACK**   
**- **Bien, chicos como saben el festival de Konoha va a ser dentro de una semana, este año nos toca hacer una obra, no es emocionante?- preguntó Iruka-sensei a sus alumnos los cuales respondieron con gemidos y protestas 

- Podrían al menos tratar de que les guste la idea- comentó Iruka con una gota 

- Qué clase de obra es, Iruka-sensei?- preguntó Sakura levantando la mano 

- Ah sobre eso... 

- Es de un príncipe y una princesa- contestó la voz de Chika Uzumaki con orgullo 

- Y tú como sabes?- preguntó Sakura molesta 

- Bueno Sakura-baka, la gemeli lo sabe porque ella escribió la obra- respondió Tiva sonriendo superiormente 

- QUÉEEE??? 

- Pues verán...como no quedaba mucho tiempo y Chika ya se había ofrecido...van a actuar su obra les guste o no 

- Y ya tienes los papeles designados?- preguntó esta vez Kiba 

- Claro que sí los tenemos- las gemelas Uzumaki sonrieron malignamente- y ya que lo preguntas tú Kiba, tú eres el mejor amigo de la princesa 

- Yay un protagónico!!! 

- Esto va a ser problemático- suspiró Shikamaru mientras las gemelas seguían repartiendo papeles 

Pasados unos 15 minutos todos ya tenían sus papeles y los que no actuaban ya tenían trabajo que hacer, ahora solo quedaba saber quienes iban a ser el príncipe y la princesa 

- Bueno, ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando!!! el príncipe de este año es...Sasukeee Uchihaaa!!!- dijo Tiva usando el manuscrito enrollado de la obra como un micrófono 

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Todas las chicas del salón comenzaron a chillar como locas pensando en lo guapo que se vería su "Sasuke-kun" haciendo de príncipe, algunas de ellas _**debía**_ser la princesa y actuar junto a Sasuke-kun muajajajaja 

Todas se miraron entre ellas con miradas retadoras, sobre todo Sakura e Ino, las psicópatas presidentas del club de fans del Uchiha. 

- La princesa!!! quién va a ser la princesa!!! DIGAN QUIEN VA A SER LA PRINCESA!!!!- la ola de locas se fue encima de las dos Uzumaki que pusieron cara de pánico ante esto 

- Alto alto ALTOOOO!!! ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!!!!- gritó Chika agitando sus brazos 

El grupo de chicas se paró en seco volviendo lentamente a sus puestos ante la mirada atónita de Iruka-sensei. Chika tosió un poco y se volvió a poner al frente de la clase 

- Miren, para que no se hagan ilusiones les digo que la princesa no está definida aún...todavía no tengo idea de quien pueda hacer el papel...así que por eso haremos unas audiciones para ver quien se queda con el papel 

- Las audiciones son solamente para chicas del grado y van a ser al almuerzo- anunció Tiva- asunto concluido 

_Luego de eso las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, a la hora del almuerzo Naruto fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos, sus primas esta vez no podían porque estaban supervisando las audiciones, se sentaron en su lugar favorito bajo los árboles y se pusieron a conversar_

- Era obvio que iban a elegirlo a él para ser el príncipe no crees Naruto?- preguntó Kiba mordiendo un trozo de su sándwich 

- A mi no me importa- comentó Naruto- todo esto de la obra es algo estúpido 

- Que tus primas no te escuchen- le advirtió Kiba sonriente- o podrían matarte 

- Naruto tiene razón...la obra es muy problemática- dijo Shikamaru mientras veía el cielo 

- A quién creen que elijan para ser la princesa?- preguntó Chouji comiendo sus papitas 

- A SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!! ELLA ES LA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODAS!!!- gritó Lee con fuego en los ojos 

- Uh...ya cálmate un poco, Lee- dijo Naruto 

- Pero no que a ti también te gustaba Sakura, Naruto?- preguntó Kiba 

- Pues sí...pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo 

_De repente escucharon unos pasos y a los pocos segundos tenían a las dos gemelas Uzumaki rendidas al lado suyo_

- Primas? y las audiciones?- preguntó Naruto 

- Terminaron- dijo Tiva echándose en el pasto con gesto dramático 

- Tan rápido?- preguntó Kiba 

- A quién eligieron? 

- No elegimos a nadie- suspiró Chika apoyándose contra un árbol- las audiciones fueron todas un desastre 

- Bah seguro no fue para tanto- las animó Naruto 

- Es que tú no las viste Naru-chan- dijo Tiva desde el suelo- fueron todas terribles 

- Vamos anímense!!! no dejen que la llama de la juventud se enfríe en ustedes!!!- dijo Lee haciendo su típica pose 

- Lee, anda a prenderle la llama de la juventud a otra persona- pidió Tiva- ahora tenemos que pensar 

- Hmm...esto es bastante problemático, como querían que fuera la princesa?- preguntó Shikamaru tomando de su jugo de cajita 

- Pues bueno...queríamos que tuviera gracia...fuera bonita, tuviera una sonrisa que brillara- decía Chika moviendo las manos para tratar de explicar sus vagas palabras 

Desde su posición en el suelo Tiva no la escuchaba. El viento soplaba suavemente meciendo las hojas de los árboles y sus cabellos. Desde donde ella estaba podía ver perfectamente a Naruto y como el viento movía sus cabellos dorados con delicadeza, los ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa delicada. Tiva no escuchaba a su gemela hablar ni a los demás, estaba sumergida en la contemplación de su querido primo. 

"_ Hmm...Naru-chan es bastante bonito...me pregunto como es que no tiene novia todavía...o novio o lo que sea...hmmmm...de hecho, si tuviera el pelo un poco más largo seguro que parecería chica con todo lo lindo que es...un pelo laaargo y dorado como el sol...parecería una princesa!!! jajaja una princesa...que clase de...?"_

Y entonces Tiva reaccionó...la iluminación divina había llegado 

- CHIKA!!!- gritó interrumpiendo a su gemela 

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, y no era para menos, hace unos segundos estaba tendida en el suelo casi durmiendo y ahora se paraba con un grito y se ponía a zamarrear a la pobre Chika 

- Qué Tiva?! Qué?!- preguntaba Chika con sus ojos en espiral 

- Ya sé quien va a ser nuestra princesa!!!- dijo Tiva emocionada 

- Eh? qué? de veras?- Chika apenas procesaba lo que le decían- espera...EN SERIO??? QUIEN??? 

Ahora era Chika quien zamarreaba a Tiva. Todos las miraban con una gota gigante 

- Pero que par de locas tienes por primas- le susurró Kiba a Naruto 

- Lo sé- suspiró éste- les dije que ver Gravitation tan seguido les iba a hacer mal pero no me hicieron caso 

- Gravitation? 

- Sí ya sabes...esa serie donde está este cantante que se mete con un escritor y... 

- NARUTO!!!!- gritaron las dos chicas interrumpiendo 

Naruto las miró con miedo. Cuando los ojos les brillaban así no podía pasar nada bueno...nada nada... 

- SE NUESTRA PRINCESA!!!! 

- QUÉEEE???!!! 

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-** Pero por qué no?!- volvió a preguntar Chika 

- Que no se dan cuenta? soy un hombre no puedo hacer de princesa!!! 

- Y eso que importa!? te verías de lo más lindo con vestido!!!- dijo Tiva emocionadísima 

- NO SOY TRAVESTI!!!! 

- Sniff sniff Naru-chan...no nos quieres?- preguntó Chika recurriendo a su arma secreta: las lágrimas de cocodrilo 

- Cierto Naru-chan sniff, que te cuesta ayudarnos con esto?- preguntó Tiva haciendo un pucherito 

- Uh está bien- suspiró Naruto derrotado- si me dan buenas razones por las que no elegir a una chica como princesa, puede que lo haga 

- Muy bien!!!- las dos juntaron sus manos alegremente 

- Entonces, por qué no Sakura? 

- Sakura es una tonta- respondió Chika con desagrado- y si la eligieramos se violaría a Sasuke en el escenario, van a haber niños mirando Naru-chan, no podemos permitir eso!!! 

"_ En eso tienen razón"- pensó Naruto con una gota_

- Bueno, bueno Sakura no...que hay de Ino? 

- Lo mismo que Sakura- respondió Tiva- además es rubia 

- Por si no te diste cuenta yo también soy rubio- respondió el chico con una gota 

- Sí, pero tú eres rubio dorado y ella es rubia desteñida así que no es lo mismo- contestó la chica muy segura 

- Hinata? 

- Hina-chan dijo que no iba a actuar y ya se está encargando del vestuario 

- Tenten?- preguntó el rubio algo desesperanzado 

- Tenten dijo que iba a hacer los efectos especiales 

- Temari?- ahora sí que no le quedaba ninguna esperanza 

- Temari-chan va a hacer la escenografía Naru-chan...ya no te queda ninguna otra opción más que aceptar- dijo Tiva con una sonrisa maligna 

- Pero por qué yo??? no quiero tener que actuar con Sasuke-teme!!! es un arrogante insoportable!!! puede que esté bueno pero eso no le da derecho a creerse el rey del mundo!!! 

- Oh vamos Naruto, no puede ser tan terrible- lo animó Chika 

Naruto y Tiva la miraron como si viniera de otro planeta 

- Qué? el Uchiha no puede ser tan malo como lo pintan no? 

Nueva mirada de incredulidad 

- Bueno, que importa? ya está decidido!!! Naru-chan tú vas a ser nuestra princesa!!! 

Y como pusieron sus sonrisas más alegres y brillantes a Naruto no le quedó más que aceptar... 

_" Pero en qué lío me he metido?"_   
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _Bieeeen!!! hola a todos!!! Octi-chan está de vuelta!!! yay!!!_   
_Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, es cierto, este es como un proyecto piloto saben? es mi primer fic sasunaru (lo anterior había sido nada más un one-shot)_   
_Jejejeje como siempre, es difícil librarse de las OC _   
_Esta vez son las revoltosas primas de Naruto_   
_Chika y Tiva son gemelas, tienen 15 años pelo castaño y ojos azules_   
_Naruto y los demás tienen entre 15 y 16_   
_espero este cap les haya gustado _   
_dejen reviews con sus opiniones_


	2. Chapter 2

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Esa mañana cuando Naruto entró a la sala venía con cierta aura depresiva mientras sus primas venían echando flores por el camino asustando a más de una persona.

- Eh Naruto!!! qué te pasó, por qué llevas esa cara?- le preguntó Kiba algo preocupado por su amigo

- Mi vida es un desastre Kiba sniff sniff- dijo el rubio echándose en su puesto

- Vamos no es para tanto Naru-chan!!!- lo palmoteó Tiva con una sonrisa de 3 km

- Cierto!!! nos salvaste la vida!!!- la apoyó Chika

- Kyah!!!! te queremos taaaanto!!!- dijeron las dos a coro mientras lo abrazaban, luego se fueron a tirarle más flores al mundo saltando como Heidi dejando a Naruto todavía más hundido en el puesto y a Kiba con una gota

- Qué les pasó a ustedes tres? por qué están tan felices y a ti pareciera que te pasó un camión encima?

- Sniff...si te lo digo...prometes guardarlo como un secreto?- le pidió Naruto con ojos llorosos

- Claro que si amigo!!!- contestó el Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno lo que pasa es que...pssshsjhspspspspspspsps- le comenzó a susurrar Narutin

- QUÉEEEE????!!!! VAS A SER LA PRINCESA???!!!!

- Shhh Kiba!!!

- La princesa???-

- Quien???

- YO IBA A SER LA PRINCESA DE SASUKE-KUUUN!!!- gritó una chica

- LA ÚNICA PRINCESA PARA SASUKE-KUN SOY YO!!!!- gritó Sakura

- JAMÁS!!!

- Ahora si que la armaste Kiba- comentó Naruto viendo como todo el fan-club del Uchiha se masacraba entre ellas

- Yo no le veo lo grave- comentó el castaño comiendo unos pop-corn- si hasta es divertido -

- Eres de lo que ya no hay- suspiró el rubio

Entonces hicieron su justiciera aparición las gemelas Uzumaki, quienes ya habiendo gastado todas las flores del patio tirándolas por el pasillo y bailando de alegría se toparon con el espectáculo de locas asesinas...

Y teniendo Tiva el carácter que tenía...

- QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO??? AQUI NINGUNA DE USTEDES PSICÓPATAS VA A SER LA PRINCESA DEL UCHIHA QUEDÓ CLARO???!!!- y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lanzar a las fans a diestra y siniestra

- Bu-bueno...- sonrió Chika algo tensa- ahora que se calmaron todas...(una forma de decir que todas estaban demasiado maltrechas como para hablar) quería anunciarles una cosa

- Oh no...- murmuró Naruto

- Como las audiciones fueron un total y completo desastre- comentó Tiva con una sonrisa entre enojada y maligna- hemos encontrado y elegido por nuestra cuenta a quien va a interpretar el papel de la Princesa Kumiko

_Momento tenso de expectacion_

_" No serán capaces de decirlo frente a todas ellas no? si lo saben me harán pedazos...soy muy joven para morir"- _lloraba Naruto

- Eh...si...a quien elegimos es a Naruto...- terminó Chika algo incómoda

_Un minuto de silencio..._

_Esperen que están procesando..._

_Algo lento, pero se puede _

_Así es..._

_Listo...?_

_- _QUEEEEEEEE??????-

- Que no pueden dejar de gritar? nos van a dejar sordas!!!

- PERO NO PUEDE!!!

- YO IBA A SER LA PRINCESA!!!

- NARUTO ES **HOMBRE**!!!

- Y-yo creo que Naruto-kun lo va a-a-hacer bien...- murmuró Hinata mientras movía sus deditos

- Eso es! escuchen a Hina-chan!!!- dijo Tenten

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse para revelar luego la galante figura de Sasuke Uchiha y el tiempo se detuvo

_Literalmente_

Se podía escuchar cada uno de sus pasos hasta su puesto en la sala y sus pisadas iban juntas a los latidos del corazón de Naruto

Sin poder evitarlo un pensamiento intruso cruzó su mente

"_ Es...es muy guapo..."_

Pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta rápidamente y sacudiendo su cabeza dio inicio a otra típica escena de las mañanas en el Instituto Konoha...

- Aaargh Sasuke-teme!!! que te crees entrando como si fueras el rey del mundo!!!- gritó el Uzumaki apuntándolo

- Nada más estoy entrando en mi personaje, D-O-B-E- y cuidadosamente deletreó cada letra para que le quedara más claro

- Oye a quien crees que llamas dobe, Uchiha!- comentó molesta Tiva

- Hn...

Y como siempre ignoró olímpicamente a la chica. Llevarse mal con dos de los tres Uzumaki no eran buenos augurios para nadie y eso lo sabía bien, por otra parte entre sus violadoras fans y la amenaza constante de la ira de Tiva...era mejor nada más ignorar el mundo y creerse el mejor -

" _No que no lo sea tampoco"- _pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado (con ese ego cualquiera)

- Uh...de nuevo nos ignora- suspiró Tiva apoyándose en el escritorio de Iruka-sensei- ni modo, es un estúpido arrogante

- Seeeeh no? pero de todas maneras hay algo que debemos hacer y no, no es masacrarlo- comentó Chika ante la mirada algo esperanzada de su gemela y su primo

- No pensarás decirle _precisamente ahora_ el papel que hago yo, cierto?

- Pues sí, que hay de malo en eso?- preguntó ella con fingida inocencia

- Debes estar bromeando- dijo incrédula su gemela

- No lo hago

- Onegai Chika-chan!!! no lo hagas

- Tendría que hacerlo de todos modos Naru- suspiró Chika fingiendo que le costaba hacerlo...

La verdad es que a pesar de lo mucho que quiere a su primo...Chika tiene una vena algo sádica que solo sale a la luz cuando se trataba de su primo y el Uchiha. Así que sin pensarlo más caminó como una mártir (ojojojojo) hacia el pelinegro y tranquilamente como una profesional (de qué?) comenzó a hablarle

- Etto...sobre la obra Sasuke-kun...dado que tú vas a ser el príncipe me parece justo decirte quien va a ser la princesa

- Ya eligieron una? creí que las audiciones habían terminado sin resultados

- Bueno sí, pero como la vida es buena encontramos a alguien perfecto - puede que no te agrade la idea, pero te aseguro que van a ser una pareja ideal en el escenario

- Qu-quien es...?- preguntó temiendo un poco por su adorada vida

- Jejejeje- inserte risa maligna- es Naru-chan

- El dobe va a ser la princesa? OO

- Así es!- inserte sonrisa _aún_ más malignamente alegre- verdad que es buena idea? se va a ver _adorabilísimo _con vestido!!! no crees Sasuke-kun?

- Hn...el dobe en vestido...- comenzó a observar discretamente al rubio que hablaba con su prima, cabello dorado, ojos azules y sonrisa alegre

"_ Pues tampoco se vería tan mal...seguro que se va a ver muy tierno con uno puesto..."_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

_" OH NO"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Notas de Octi-chan: terminé el segundo capítulo UOOOOH _

_hurra por mi!!! _

_jejejeje en verdad hurra por uds gente bonita que me dejó un review TT que orgullo!!!_

_Jejejeje bueno por fin apareció Sasuke-kuuuuun!!! ojalá se note que no soy fan de él_

_ . _

_ . _

_no lo soy_

_bueno, no sé si este fanfic va a publicarse con tanta regularidad pero la inspiración es mucha oh si!!! -_

_y claro, los reviews siempre ayudan a que las cosas fluyan con mayor facilidad..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

- Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Chika con una leve sonrisa- de repente abriste mucho los ojos...

Entonces el Uchiha volvió a la realidad. Definitivamente **NO** había pensado **NADA** bueno sobre el dobe, **NADA de NADA.**

- Sí, estoy bien- contestó volviendo a su típica cara inexpresiva

- Uh...bien, lo que tú digas...nada más quería avisarte- y después de soltarle la mayor sonrisa posible Chika volvió al frente de la clase y a su puesto

En ese momento entró Iruka-sensei junto a Kakashi-sensei, el profesor del curso de al lado (son dos cursos por nivel)

- Buenos días chicos!

- Buenos días Iruka-sensei- fue la respuesta de sus alumnos...todos parecían algo enfermos o moribundos

- Maa, maa...parece que les falta algo de ánimos a tus alumnos Iruka- sonrió Kakashi (aunque no se notara mucho por la manera en que llevaba tapada su cara)

- Es nada más que tuvimos un leve problema con el reparto...y...la solución de nuestra directora es poco ortodoxa- suspiró el castaño con un aura depresiva

- Y qué pasó?- preguntó el Hatake algo interesado- quién es su "directora"?

- Soy yo Kakashi-sensei y Tiva es mi asistente- contestó Chika levantando la mano

- Ah Uzumaki Chika- una sonrisa cómplice de parte del peliplateado- debí imaginar que eras tú...de qué se trata la obra esta vez?

- Es la de un príncipe y una princesa Kakashi-sensei- respondió la Uzumaki

- Entonces no veo porque hubo problemas con el reparto- comentó Kakashi algo confundido- hay muchas chicas aquí

- Demo, Kakashi-sensei- comentó Tiva- ninguna era adecuada para el papel, por lo menos ninguna de las que se presentaron (aquí Tiva lanza una sutil mirada a todo el Uchiha fanclub) de modo que nosotras encontramos por nuestra cuenta al protagonista

- Aah díganme quién es!- pidió Kakashi como un niño- tengo curiosidad por saber quien va a ser la princesa de Sasuuukeee (8)

- Es Naruto- suspiró Iruka

- Naruto? o.o - el profesor parpadeó unos segundos- Felicidades Naru-chaaaaan!!!- caminó hacia él y le estrechó la mano efusivamente

Naruto se sintió en medio de una pesadilla con Kakashi-sensei riéndose alegremente con las manos en la cintura junto con sus primas y Sasuke.

"_ Qué las cosas no podrían salir peor?"_

_- _Uh volviendo a la normalidad- tosió Iruka- Kakashi-sensei está aquí para comentarles unas cosas sobre los ensayos

- Así es - ojito feliz- como queda poco tiempo hemos hablado con el director para que nos deje usar el auditorio la mitad del día durante esta semana, lo que quiere decir que nada más van a tener las 3 primeras horas de clase y luego deben dirigirse todos allí para comenzar con los ensayos, asumo que los papeles y trabajos ya están todos designados, no es así Chika?

- Muy cierto Kakashi-sensei

- Bien, eso es todo lo que quería decirles, nos vemos lueeegoooo!!! tengo que repartir esta maravillosa noticia por todo el mundo!!!- y se fue bailando de la sala dejando a todos con una gota...

_Las clases retomaron su ritmo normal...hasta que llegó el momento de bajar al auditorio..._

_Las mayoría de las chicas iba como al matadero por tener que ver a su Sasuke-kun actuar junto a Naruto_

_La mayoría de los chicos iba como al matadero porque no les hacía gracia tener que hacer algo_

_Naruto iba como al matadero por tener que actuar con Sasuke y conociendo las historias de princesas...quizás que otras cosas más_

_Sasuke se preguntaba si Naruto realmente usaría vestido_

_Iruka sentía que lo podrían despedir por esto_

_Chika y Tiva se sentían en la gloria absoluta_

_Que comienze la función_

- No, así no Naruto!!!- reclamó Chika sosteniendo el diálogo con gesto impaciente- se supone que debes decir " Pero a mi no me importa el tiempo o la distancia que nos separen, yo siempre iré hasta vos"!

- Hn, parece que no sabes actuar dobe- sonrió Sasuke con prepotencia

- Tú temeee!!!

- Tampoco lo estás haciendo mejor Sasuke-kun, no quiero que digan las cosas como si los estuvieran forzando...por favor, **quiero sentir el amor aquí**!!! todo de nuevo desde la escena en que Shikamaru te prohibe ver a Sasuke- comandó Chika

- Las obras son muy problemáticas para mí, porque me tuvieron que elegir para este papel- suspiró Shikamaru al lado de Tiva quien supervisaba la construcción de la escenografía

- Deja de quejarte y mejor anda actuar antes de que Chika te atrape- le aconsejó Tiva

_- Ya os he dicho hija mía que no quiero que lo véais más!!! Por qué insistís en desobedecerme?_

Shikamaru no era tonto y le hizo caso a Tiva

_- No lo entendeis padre...yo...yo..._

_- Vos qué, princesa?_

_- Yo...yo lo amo padre, no soportaría estar lejos de él_

_- Es que acaso no entendéis que es nuestro enemigo? acaso no pensáis en el peligro al que os exponéis? qué tal si os traiciona? entended por favor...no quiero que sufráis_

_- No entendéis nada padre!!!_

_La princesa sale corriendo del escenario, ahora aparece llorando en un rincón con su mejor amigo a su lado_

Kiba entró en escena bastante feliz de poder ser un protagonista y puso todo su corazón en sonar triste y preocupado creyéndose un gran actor.

_- No lloréis princesa...vuestro padre sólo quiere lo mejor para vos_

_- Sniff sniff...necesito verle...verle de nuevo, podríais hacer eso por mí?_

_- Como lo queráis princesa_

_Ahora el mejor amigo se va y en una nueva escena aparecen el príncipe y la princesa_

_- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así,es muy arriesgado para los dos_

Sasuke se daba vueltas en el escenario intentando parecer nervioso y no le daba la cara a Naruto, éste parecía con ganas de reírse hasta que una mirada amenazante de Chika le hizo recordar en qué parte estaban

_- Lo sé...pero entended...no soporto estar lejos de vos_

Naruto trató de seguir la corriente dramática y usó una voz totalmente enamorada

_- Yo tampoco, pero no podemos seguir viéndonos más...nos traerá problemas y lo que menos quiero es veros sufrir, por eso...parto está noche_

Ahora Sasuke se dió vuelta a verlo, con sus ojos negros penetrantes le advirtió a Naruto que si se reía, no quedaría nada vivo de él, él le respondió con una mirada divertida que decía claramente " lo que sea Sasuke-teme"

_- Qué? no podéis hacerlo!!! es que acaso no pensáis en mí ni en como se me va a romper el corazón?_

Naruto leyó el diálogo y casi se muere...tener que agarrarle las manos a Sasuke? ni muerto...qué clase de...? Chika lo miró indicándole que si apreciaba su vida y el ramen de todos los días, que lo hiciera...con una mirada de asco agarró al Uchiha de la mano y este pareció sorprenderse un poco por el acto pero recobró la compostura de inmediato

_- Es exactamente por eso...porque pienso en vos que no puedo quedarme más a vuestro lado..._

Sasuke hizo ademán de irse pero la mano de Naruto lo retenía. Levemente se preguntó como es que la mano de un chico podía ser tan suave...

_- Pero a mi no me importa el tiempo o la distancia que nos separen, yo siempre iré hasta vos_

Este era un momento cúlmine en la obra...Sasuke tenía que atraer a Naruto en un abrazo para luego levantarle la cara delicadamente y...

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE????- gritó Sasuke

- ALTO!!!!- gritó Chika- QUÉ PASA AHORA????

- TÚ- Sasuke la señaló horrorizado- YO NO VOY A HACER ESTO!!!

- Qué pasa Sasuke-teme?! cortaste toda la tensión dramática- comentó Naruto a su izquierda

- Mira **ESTO**- se dió vuelta y le mostró a Naruto la escena que venía ahora

- QUEEEEEEEEEE??? CHIKA!!!

- Ahora que pasa, Chika? demasiados problemas con nuestros actores?- preguntó Tiva saliendo de tras bambalinas para ver a que se debía el griterío

- Nada más se dieron cuenta de un detallito- comentó ella restándole importancia

- YO NO ME VOY A BESAR CON ÉL!!!- gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo señalándose asqueados

- Miren ustedes dos, por ahora no es necesario que lo hagan pero espero (y con esto quiero decir que los **obligo)** a que para el día del estreno lo hagan y por lo demás que practiquen!!!- les dijo Chika peligrosamente

- Debes estar loca, como esperas que me besé con alguien como él?- reclamó Sasuke

- Ja! como si yo tuviera muchas ganas de besarte a ti Sasuke-teme- bufó Naruto

- Como si no las tuvieras- se burló Sasuke

- Lo mismo te digo- el rubio le sacó la lengua- se nota que te mueres de ganas

- Por favor chicos, por el bien de la obra- pidió Tiva- y de Chika...lo del beso ¬¬ lo voy a discutir con ella luego...qué les parece a todos si nos tomamos un descanso?

- A mí me parece bien ¬¬

- Mientras más lejos de ti mejor dobe ¬¬

- Na-Naruto-kun- dijo la tímida voz de Hinata- Sasuke-kun...ne-necesito...tomarles las medidas

- Bien...

Ambos siguieron a Hinata tras el escenario donde estaban todos los demás trabajando con la escenografía, llegaron donde estaba ella junto a la máquina de coser y unas cintas para medir

- Uh...uh...po-por-favor- pu-pueden quitarse las camisas?

Ambos la miraron extrañados

- E-es que...necesito las medidas del torso...Na-Naruto-kun...t-tú primero...

- Bien...supongo

Dicho esto, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa provocando distintas reacciones como casi desmayar a Hinata...pero la más rara fue la que provocó en Sasuke

_Oh dios..._

_Sasuke podía ver como lentamente Naruto se iba despojando de su camisa dejando expuesto parte de su bien formado cuerpo, el vientre duro y los músculos marcados junto con su piel levemente bronceada eran todo un espectáculo para el ojinegro quien abrió sus ojos un poco más para captar tal singular belleza._

_Todo eso más sus ojos azules brillantes como dos zafiros y un adorable sonrojo le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo ahí mismo..._

_Pero que...? sintió un líquido bajar por su nariz y..._

_- _GAH PERVERTIDO!!!- un puño voló hasta su cara

- Pero qué demonios te pasa usuratonkachi!!!

- Deja de mirarme así Sasuke-teme!!!

- Quien te quiere mirar a ti!!!

- Uh...Hina-chan...estás bien?- preguntó Naruto ignorando a Sasuke y ayudando a la pobre chica a pararse

- S-si estoy bi-bien...uh...- parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento ( bueno, después de todo iba a tocar a Naruto-kun KYAH!!!)

Pero la emoción le jugó en contra y en poco estaba desmayada de nuevo

Todos en el lugar la miraron extrañados...algunos movían la cabeza y otros fueron a llamar a Chika que estaba hablando con Tiva en algún lugar del escenario

- Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Chika con aire cansado

- Lo que pasa es que Hinata acaba de desmayarse Chika-chan...alguien debe llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Tenten

- Muy bien, Tiva, hazlo tú

- Y yo por qué?

- Porque yo tengo que supervisar el resto de las actuaciones...por lo demás, necesitamos los trajes cuanto antes y con Hina-chan desmayada no se puede...hmmm, ya sé!!! Sasuke-kun tú tómale las medidas a Naru-chan y él te las toma a ti, las anotan en un papel para Hinata y todos contentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaaaay!!! el tercer capítulo LISTO!!!

no puedo creer que sea el segundo que subo en la semana nn me hace muy feliz

De verdad muchas gracias a quienes se dignaron de dejarme un review T T sniff son tan buenos conmigo!!!

jejejeje se va notando cada vez más de que va la historia no?

espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí (me gustó escribirlo)

y eso

sigan leyendo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

- Q-qué?- preguntó Sasuke sin procesar todavía

- Pero Chika-chan!- reclamaba Naruto- no quiero que el pervertido del teme me tome las medidas ni nada!!!

- Pervertido? o.ô- preguntó Chika sin entender- por qué pervertido?

- Eh...yo no soy ningún pervertido usuratonkachi!!!

- Se te nota en los ojos- respondió el rubio sacándole la lengua- te gusta lo que ves?

- Ca-callate!!!- dijo Sasuke sonrojándose levemente

" _OMFG SE ESTÁ SONROJANDO DE VERDAD!!! OO QUE MAL ROLLO!!!" _- pensaba Naruto en pánico

- Bueno, si no quieres que lo haga él, puedo hacerlo yo sin problemas- dijo una voz desde las sombras

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo y pronto pudieron notar su cabellera roja como fuego y esos ojos verdes con ojeras que lo hacían parecer un mapache. Para completar el aspecto estaba su tatuaje en la frente: se leía amor.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Gaara-kun, tuvimos que saltarnos todas las escenas donde salías tú- dijo Chika con las manos en la cintura- supongo que Temari te dijo que ibas a actuar como el prometido de la princesa Kumiko, no?

- Sí, ya me lo había dicho- contestó él tan frío como siempre- bueno, si quieres que avanzemos voy a tomarle las medidas a Naruto ahora

- Y por qué tú, Sabaku?- dijo Sasuke

- Porque el no quiere que se las tomes tú, Uchiha- contestó Gaara con un tono burlón

- Mejor que lo decida Naruto- suspiró Chika viendo que se podía armar una discusión

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el pequeño rubio sin camisa que se sintió acosado...y más desnudo de lo que estaba

" _Espero salir vivo de todo esto ttebayo T-T"_

- Uh...que lo haga Gaara

- Pero yo no quiero que el mapache apestoso me tome las medidas a _**mi **_que lo haga Naruto

- Gah! y por qué yo? haz algo Chika-chan!!!

- Saben qué? sus problemas los arreglan ustedes! Gaara-kun, tú vienes a ensayar **ahora**

No había mucha gente en el mundo que se atreviera a mandarlo a **él** (demasiado miedo como para acercarse y altas probabilidades de muerte les dicen algo?) y mucho menos _**arrastrarlo**_, pero a Chika Uzumaki no le falta la fuerza ni el valor y enojada - menos. Así que sin pensarlo más tomó la mano del pelirrojo y se lo llevo a rastras ante la mirada horrorizada de todos alrededor...si su directora no volvía luego ya sabrían de quien era la culpa.

El Uchiha lo vio desaparecer con una sensación de orgullo, nadie competía con él y mucho menos le ganaba. Qué se creía ese pelirrojo ojos de mapache? **él** y solo **él** le tomaría las medidas al buen cuerpo del dobe.

Claro que, no se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pensando...hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus algo raros pensamientos...

- Uchiha, haz lo que te manda Chika que no nos queremos quedar sin prota- dijo Temari con una sonrisa divertida mientras pintaba los fondos

- T-tú también Temari?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos llorosos- por qué todos se empeñan en hacerme sufrir con éste...

- No creas que yo lo hago con mucho gusto, usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la cinta métrica y se acercaba peligrosamente a él

Disfrutando cada segundo puso la dichosa cinta en la cintura del rubio y comenzó a medirlo, sintiendo una satisfacción creciente por los escalofríos que lograba sacarle.

- Qué te pasa, dobe? tienes miedo de que te haga algo?- preguntó con un tono el tono burlón y prepotente que hacía enojar a Naruto

- N-no te creas teme!!! tienes las manos frías eso es todo!!!

Lo que no era mentira, comparadas con la tibia piel del chico sus manos si estaban frías...pero qué importaba?

" _Hmmm su piel es muy suave y tibia...es increíble que para tener 16 años se sienta como la de un bebé..."_

Sin que pudiera evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a moverse más de lo debido por sobre la tersa superficie causando más escalofríos y nerviosismo al pobre rubito que se sentía más humillado que en toda su vida.

"_ N-no es justo!!! por qué tenía que aceptar ser la princesa? por qué me pasa todo esto a __**mi**__? s-seguro que es todo por Gravitation!!!"- _su incoherencia fue terminada por la grave voz de Sasuke

_- _Listo, ya terminamos. Ves que no fue tan terrible, gatito asustadizo?

- Hmpfh- bufó el otro abrochándose la camisa

- Eh Naruto! estás todo rojo!!!- se rió Temari mientras se secaba lo que había estado pintando

El Uzumaki le dedicó una mirada entre patética y amenazante

- Oh vamos no es para tanto! ahora puedes tomar la revancha porque tienes que tomarle las medidas al Uchiha - ánimo!!! usa tu poder de uke!!!

- Mi qué? OO

- Tu poder de **uke, U-K-E** - respondió la rubia con voz de experta

- Qué carajo es un uke?- preguntó el rubio algo sospechoso

"_ Estoy seguro que eso lo he escuchado antes...en otro lugar...pero qué es?"_

_- _Mira, ya estás grandecito como para saber lo que es un uke...el uke es el que...

- Temari, creo que mi primo puede vivir sin esa información- dijo la voz de Tiva desde la puerta de tras bambalinas

- Buuu!!! Tiva-chan, saber esas cosas son básicas de la vida

- Uh de la nuestra sí - inserte sonrisa cómplice- pero Naruto no tiene porque saberlas, no?

- Ah es que te acabas de perder algo divino- comentó la otra volviendo a pintar

- Lo que sea, donde está Chika? necesito hablar con ella

- Está en el escenario con mi hermano y el resto...por cierto, reunión a la hora del almuerzo

- Ok, entendido...uuh espera...Naruto, estás bien? estás muy rojo ó.ò no tendrás fiebre?

- N-no, estoy perfectamente bien Tiva-chan no te preocupes- y como le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas la chica se fue tranquila a hablar con su gemela

Naruto soltó un suspiro, hora de cobrárselas al pelinegro

- Ahora es tu turno Sasuke- dijo el Uzumaki con voz falsamente dulce- quítate la camisa

- No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer

Sin muchas ceremonias se despojó de la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho

- Jejeje realmente eres pálido Sasuke- comentó Naruto cruzando los brazos

- Puede que sí...pero estoy en mejor forma que tú- le respondió el otro

- Ja! eso quisieras, ahora levanta un poco los brazos- el rubio procedió a medirlo, tanto el torso como las piernas y todo lo demás

"_ Esto debe hacerlo nada más para molestarme, maldito seas, Naruto!"_

Pero no podía evitar sentirse muy bien cuando esas suaves manos pasaban por su cuerpo

- Gah no es justo! mides 3 cm más que yo!- reclamó el chico cuando hubo terminado

Unos sonidos raros se escucharon por ahí y vieron a Temari apoyándose a duras penas sobre la mesa, quizás muriendo ahogada en su propia risa. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los dos chicos

- Pero a esta que le pasa?- se preguntó Naruto

- Yo ya llegué a la conclusión de que todas las mujeres de este lugar están como cabras- respondió Sasuke- sobre todo tus primas y sus amigas

- Y qué hay de tus fans?

- Ellas ya superan todo lo conocido, deberían internarlas en el manicomnio o psiquiátrico más cercano

- Uh? es que no te gusta toda esa atención?

- A quién le gustaría que lo persiguieran una manada de violadoras sin escrúpulos?- preguntó el chico incrédulo

- Yo...yo siempre pensé que te gustaba todo eso- comentó Naruto algo avergonzado

- Apenas me conoces, dobe

- Tienes razón...

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados olvidando que tenían que seguir ensayando y que alguien podría llegar (Chika o Tiva) para mandarlos a trabajar. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos

- Ne, Sasuke...- dijo el ojiazul rompiendo el silencio

- Qué pasa, usurabaka?

- Deja de decirme así- el menor hizo un pucherito- es nada más que estaba pensando en algo...siempre andamos peleando,por qué?

- Como que por qué? porque eres un dobe molesto y ruidoso- contestó el otro

- Tú tampoco me conoces bien- respondió el rubio

- Cúal es tu punto, Naruto?

- Que podríamos tratar de conocernos mejor y ser amigos en vez de andar peleando siempre- sonrió inocentemente el Uzumaki

_**En el escenario...**_

Chika estaba coordinando a algunos actores y Tiva hablaba con ellos, todos estaban ocupados menos cierto pelirrojo ojiverde que parado en una esquina apretando su diálogo no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de victoria que había podido ver en Sasuke antes de ser arrastrado

"_ Ese Uchiha me las va a pagar...si cree que se puede interponer entre Naruto y yo está muy equivocado...él es mío"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYAH!!!! me he vuelto toda una máquina de escribir me cuesta creer lo rápido que avanza esta historia!!! no escribía tan rápido desde mi primer fic (patético)...es increíble, recién van en su primer día y les quedan 6 más que aguantar ensayando junto a las sádicas directoras Uzumaki...seguro se meten (o yo los meto) en un montón de problemas durante ese tiempo jejejeje

SIIII!!! a petición de muchos acabo de meter al pelirrojo más lindo de la serie (L) Gaara es uno de mis personajes favoritos y si es un fic de Naruto es lógico que lo meta también a él, no?

Por lo demás quería darles un montón de gracias a **USTEDES GENTE BONIIIIITAAAAAAA!!!!**

**MINNA ARIGATOU!!!**

no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, son todos muy dulces sniff sniff


	5. Chapter 5

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

**Cap 5: Ser amigos? las yaoist five aparecen**

- Ser amigos?

- Eso dije, teme

- Vaya manera de tratar a tu _amigo_, usuratonkachi- no sería Sasuke si sus palabras no fueran acompañadas por esa sonrisita de superioridad

- Entonces...te parece bien que lo intentemos?- preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido porque no creía que sería tan fácil

- Supongo que está bien, tampoco es que me haga gracia andar peleando siempre- contestó el otro mostrando indiferencia

- Jejejeje- rió el rubio con su mano tras la cabeza- a mi tampoco, sabes algo, Sasuke?

Naruto se había puesto al frente suyo con las manos tras la espalda e inclinándose un poco a hacia adelante, todo en conjunto lo hacía ver bastante tierno.

"_ Parece un niño pequeño"- _pensó Sasuke algo divertido

- Si?- sin quererlo una leve sonrisa se coló en su rostro

- Aunque no lo parezcas, realmente eres una buena persona- contestó el otro con una sonrisa brillante para luego irse hacia el escenario

"_ Tú tampoco eres tan malo como yo pensaba, Naruto"_

_**En el escenario**_

- Bien, chicos!!! ahora que tenemos a todo el reparto aqui podemos tener un ensayo como yo lo mando!- dijo Chika con el orgullo de una guerrera que gana una batalla con mucho esfuerzo (menuda descripción o.o)

Y bien que lo había sido, desde hace cuanto trataba tenerlos a todos concentrados?

Ok, volviendo al tema

- Vamos a comenzar todo de nuevo asi que los quiero bien dispuestos!!!- dijo Tiva volviendo a usar el diálogo como micrófono

- Todos a sus posiciones! Listos? Luces...aaaaacciooon!!!

_Una noche tranquila en las tierras de Soul Kingdom, la princesa Kumiko, heredera al trono, se encontraba contemplando el reino desde el balcón_

_- No puedo creer que alguien quisiera atacar este lugar- suspiró_

_- Pero sabéis que es así, Princesa- dijo su mejor amigo entrando _

_- Lo sé, aun así no puedo comprenderlo_

_- Mejor dejad de pensar en esas cosas y bajad, vuestro padre espera por vos_

_- Está bien_

Cambio de escena. Detrás de la cortina Naruto y Kiba chocaron sus manos, habían logrado hacer bien la parte sin que les llegara volando ningún pedazo de utilería o diálogo...o peor aún un puño de parte de las dos queridas directoras.

- Sasuke, entras tú!

_- Así que continuamos en guerra con Soul- dijo el príncipe Tenryu mirando a su consejero_

_- Así es, Señor, en vista de que no quieren ceder a las peticiones de vuestro honorable padre_

_- Nada en esta guerra tiene sentido, ni yo mismo entiendo porque es que estamos peleando con ellos...no solían ser Soul y Kumo reinos aliados?_

_- Lo solían ser, sí. Pero Soul Kingdom rompió aquella alianza...se suponía que vos estabais comprometido con la Princesa Kumiko, mas al parecer el rey cambio de planes y la prometió al Príncipe Shukaku de Suna Kingdom_

_- Y es por eso que estamos peleando? nada más por un estúpido matrimonio? de saberlo no me hubiera ofrecido para ir al frente- suspiró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta_

_- Qué habéis hecho QUÉ?!!!_

_El Príncipe tuvo que cumplir de todas maneras con su ofrecimiento y se presentó en la batalla en las fronteras de Soul Kingdom en el Valle de Midori. A pesar de la fuerza y valentía con la que él y sus hombres peleaban, la armada de Soul Kingdom ganó y se lo llevó de rehén a la Torre de los Cuatro Vientos, la fortaleza-castillo del reino._

_La princesa Kumiko enterada de esto e intrigada por la presencia del enemigo, decidió un día ir a visitar a este príncipe..._

_Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Waaaaah!!! por fin es la hora del almuerzo!!!- dijo Naruto estirándose junto al resto de sus compañeros actores, todos estaban muy cansados porque Chika había insistido en repasar **toda ** la obra, la cual no era tan corta como se pensaba en un principio

- No te quiero volver a tener de directora, Uzumaki- dijo Sakura quejumbrosamente- nos explotaste

- Ja! apenas sales y ya te estás quejando? sigue así y no apareces más- respondió Chika mordazmente, para ese minuto ya había gastado todo lo que en la vida había tenido de paciencia...todos se corrieron dos pasos lejos de ella excepto Temari quien le puso una mano al hombro y le sonrió

- Chika, recuerda que hay que ir a ver como está Hinata- dijo ella con una sonrisita maliciosa

- Ah cierto! ya le avisaste a Tenten? seguro ella también quiere saber como está- respondió la Uzumaki mágicamente olvidando sus inteciones homicidas

- Entonces no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Naruto caminando fuera del auditorio

- Creo que no, adelantense ustedes luego veo si los alcanzo- sonrió

- Y tú sí vienes Tiva?

- Tampoco, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes!- Tiva movió su mano quitándole importancia

- Como quieran...nos vemos más rato!

- Claro!

- Luego nos vemos Naru-chan!

- Ten cuidado con que te coma el Uchiha, Naruto!!!- le gritó Temari una vez que el rubio estuvo en la puerta

_" Comienzo a creer que Sasuke tiene razón y en verdad todas las mujeres aquí necesitan terapia...Temari sobre todo"- _pensó Naruto corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos

---------------------------------------------------------

- Que se lo coma el Uchiha?- inquirió Tiva mirando sospechosamente a su gemela y a su amiga

- Da lo mismo, te lo contamos luego donde Hinata...oye Tenten! que no piensas bajar?- gritó Temari hacia la cabina de las luces donde la chica había estado todo el tiempo

Tenten le hizo unas señales de que ya iba y las otras la esperaron abajo. Una vez todas juntas se dirigieron a la enfermería donde encontraron a Hinata sentada en una camilla roja de vergüenza mientras la enfermera le preguntaba como lo hacía para terminar yendo tan seguido.

- Hina-chan vinimos a verte!!!- sonrió Tenten

- Así es, además que aprovechando circunstancias pensábamos que sería un buen momento para una reunión- comentó alegremente Temari

- U-una...una reunión Temari-chan?- preguntó Hinata algo sorprendida

- Aja, hay cosas que discutir- dijo Tiva apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

- En ese caso creo que las dejaré solas- dijo la enfermera- supongo que no hay problemas si las dejo a cargo mientras voy a tomar un descansito, cierto?

- No, claro que no! no se preocupe- le aseguraron las chicas con sus más angelicales expresiones

Una vez que la enfermera se hubiera ido cerraron la puerta y comenzaron su "reunión"

- Menuda enfermera que tenemos- comentó Tiva burlonamente

- Por favor...si ya sabíamos que era una vieja negligente, vamos ahora a lo importante- dijo Temari con emoción

- Tenten, las palabritas por favor- susurró Chika

- Cof cof así que...compañeras, una nueva reunión de las yaoist five da comienzo ahora!!! están todas aquí presentes? Uzumaki Chika?

- Presenteee

- Uzumaki Tiva?

- A tu lado, que no me ves?

- Sabaku no Temari?

- KIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Ugh, lo tomo como un sí y por cierto los ritalín bajaron de precio asi que te sugiero los pruebes ¬ w ¬

- Muy graciosa, Tenten, muy graciosa ¬¬

- Hyuuga Hinata?

- Aquí (nota: Hinata no es realmente tan tímida, bueno con el resto sí...pero entre sus amigas es casi casi normal :D)

- Y yo también estoy... así que compañeras yaoistas, hoy tenemos un tema que ha estado candente los últimos días...el SASUNARU, en contra? a favor? sus opiniones siempre serán respetadas por las otras cuatro...y blablabla

- EN CONTRA!!!- gritó Tiva

- Calmada Tiva- suspiró Temari- yo no veo por que no...es decir, se ven muy kawaii juntos!!!

- Gah! Na-Naruto-kun c-con Sasuke-kun?- la sola idea de verlos juntos le daba ataque cardíaco a Hinata

- Estás bien, Hina-chan? estás muy roja- dijo Tenten examinándola

- Seguro está pensando en cosas pervertidas- sonrió Temari- no te preocupes todas lo hacemos -

- Pero nadie como tú- se burló Tiva- porque eso de tener los remixes de Gravitation...

- Olvida eso, sabía que no tenías la madurez suficiente para verlos- dijo Temari ofendida

- Quieren concentrarse? el sasunaru todavía no existe como tal, saben?- comentó Chika algo impaciente

- Cierto, qué les hace pensar que pueden mezclar a **mi** primito querido con ese bastardo?- Tiva al habla

- Yo lo digo porque soy testigo!- dijo la Sabaku- tú no estabas ahí, pero créeme! sé reconocer el buen yaoi cuando lo veo! las manos del Uchiha están hechas para recorrer a Naruto de punta a punta!!! (y lo que hay en medio lo mismo ;D) Oh por favor Tiva no niegues la verdad! tu primo sería el uke ideal para Sasuke y asunto acabado!!!

- Qué dijiste?! cómo sabes que el tiene las manos hechas para Naruto y que él es uke?

- Ah bueno...recuerdas que Hina-chan se desmayó?

- Ugh, lo siento por eso en verdad- suspiró Hinata todavía avergonzada- pero es que...es que...Naruto-kun sin camisa...OH DIOS ////

- Hinata! OO- dijeron Tenten y Chika con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Y yo que creí que Temari lo decía de broma OO- se sorprendió Tiva

- Es que a mi nadie me cree en el mundo?- dramatizó Temari pero lo dejó en cuanto recibió las miradas de sus amigas- por lo demás no deberías preocuparte Hina-chan porque dejaste el camino abierto para una de las parejas más adorables que jamás he visto!!! y sobre ver a Naruto sin camisa...nada más anda un día de verano a la casa de estas dos- dijo señalando a las Uzumaki- anda así siempre

- O////O

- Naru-chan no es un trozo de carne apetecible T w T- lloró Chika

- En desacuerdo contigo Chika- murmuró Hinata poniéndose roja de nuevo (que mal rollo oo)

- Trata de decirle eso al Uchiha, que en esos ojos negros se nota bien de que va- dijo Tenten- Temari tiene razón sobre eso...cuando Chika mandó a Sasuke a tomarle las medidas parecía que se iban a tirar ahí mismo (no que no hubiera estado bueno ver eso) entre esos dos sobran las chispas

- Están todas malas de la cabeza- dijo Tiva incrédula- partiendo por ti Chika...cómo se te ocurre dejar a Naruto en manos del Uchiha?!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ajeno a la discusión que sobre su cuerpecito y Sasuke que se estaba llevando a cabo...Naruto se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente con sus amigos, riendo y relajándose luego de la "dictadura Chika" a la que fueron sometidos

- No puedo creer que realmente lo tuvimos que repasar todo de nuevo- Shikamaru se tiró al suelo- es lo más fastidioso que he tenido que hacer en mi vida

- Sí que eres vago Shikamaru- comentó el resto con una gota

- Wuaaah!!!- dijo Kiba estirándose- pero por lo menos logramos hacer nuestras partes bien! si seguimos así la obra va a ser un éxito total!

- Sí, seguro que a Hinata le va a impresionar tu actuación- se burló Naruto

- Tú no molestes, "princesita"- le respondió Kiba igual de burlón- porque la tuya sí que lo va a hacer

- Hmmm hablando de eso- dijo la voz del Nara- Naruto, es increíble que no hayas seguido discutiendo con el Uchiha...se suponía que eran enemigos, no?

- Ya no- dijo Naruto mirando al cielo y dejando que el viento lo refrescara- al final llegamos a un acuerdo para dejar de pelear...y a pesar de todo, no es tan mala persona como parece...me gustaría llegar a conocerlo mejor

- Wuuuuh!!! esto me huele a romance!!!- se rio Kiba codéandolo

- No molestes, Kiba!- el rubio trataba de zafarse del castaño que ahora lo tenía agarrado por el cuello

- Esto requiere una medida de mi parte para que esta maravillosa fuerza de amor juvenil no se pierda!!!- dijo Lee viendo como Sasuke caminaba solo por ahí- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!- gritó

Y era imposible ignorar un grito así. Sasuke vió a Rock Lee haciéndole señas para que se acercara y él estaba a punto de ignorarlo cuando notó entre el grupo la cabecita rubia de Naruto y en contra de su sentido común, se acercó donde estaba el cejudo.

- Qué quieres?

- Sasuke-kun! no deberías andar solo por ahí en un día tan hermoso como éste!!! contempla el cielo y come con nosotros para alimentar el fuego de la juventud que arde en ti!!! únetenos en este maravilloso almuerzo y juntos expandamos la alegría por el Instituto!!!- dijo Lee con toda la emoción de su...juventud

- Ugh...creo que...- estaba a punto de reconsiderarlo y hacerle caso a su conciencia cuando una voz lo interrumpió

- Sasuke?- Naruto por fin se había logrado zafar de Kiba luego de hacerle una contra-maniobra y se había dado cuenta de su presencia

- Naruto?- por su parte Sasuke se sintió absorbido por los ojos de un azul imposible de Naruto

- Quieres almorzar con nosotros? no debe ser muy divertido quedarse solo- comentó el rubio

- Ya que insistes, dobe- dijo el Uchiha sentándose

- Oye! no deberías insultarme se supone que somos amigos!- dijo Narutin haciendo un tierno pucherito

Por su parte Kiba y Lee se abrazaron (con Shikamaru al medio para que no escapara) y comenzaron a hacer soniditos de ternura

- Aaaaawwwwn!!! nuestro bebé Naru-chan está creciendo- dijo Lee con lágrimas en sus ojos (tipo cuando saluda a Gai)

- Sniff...que rápido pasa el tiempo no? recién hace unos minutos éramos un cuarteto y ahora nos abandona para seguir su camino junto al amor de su vida- suspiró Kiba- UWAAAH QUE FRÁGIL ES LA AMISTAAAAD!!! TOT

- Están peor de lo que pensaba

A pesar de todo el escándalo que armaban ni Sasuke ni Naruto los notaron. Curiosamente, ambos estaban pasando un buen rato _**juntos**_..._**solos**_

Obviando claro, al dueño de los ojos verdes que los observaban desde lejos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente lamento la demora!!! sé que antes subía los capítulos muy rápido pero ahora no podía!!! pero trabajé duro en este capítulo y lo hice largo para quienes se siguen quejando de que los hago muy cortos

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! UDS ME MANTIENEN ESCRIBIENDO Y AL YAOI EXISTIENDO!!!!

SON LO MEJOR!!!

SIGAN LEYENDO :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

- Oye Naruto, te vas solo a tu casa?- preguntó Sasuke mientras comían

- No, normalmente me voy con mis primas, si no sería muy aburrido irme y quedarme solo hasta que llegaran- contestó el rubio

- Vives con ellas?

- Bueno...sí...y con mi abuela...

- Y tus padres?- Sasuke estaba algo intrigado por esto...

- Están muertos- contestó Naruto algo triste- lo mismo mis tíos, todos murieron en un accidente cuando teníamos 10 años...inmediatamente Tsunade-obaa-chan nos trajo a vivir con ella

- L-lo siento...no quería...no pensé que...- por primera vez no sabía muy bien que decir pero estaba seguro de que no quería ver a Naruto con pena

- No te preocupes- sonrío suavemente Naru-chan- no lo sabías

- Pero aún así te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención- dijo Sasuke

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas...y tú que, Sasuke? te vas solo a tu casa o también tienes escolta?- se burló Naruto

- No la tengo...camino solo hasta mi casa

- Y no te aburres? que estoy diciendo...seguro ni siquiera sabes lo que es divertirse en serio- comentó el rubio tomando su jugo

- Como es eso de qué no sé divertirme?

- Como sabrías? pasas todo el tiempo solo...pero eso va a cambiar hoy!!!- el rubio le dijo decididamente- hoy vas a venir a mi casa conmigo y te voy a enseñar a divertirte!!!

- Qué?!

------------------

Había pasado unos buenos 10 minutos observando desde la lejanía como _ese_ se robaba la atención de Naruto como si nada. Incluso el rubio ignoraba totalmente el espectáculo de madres-que-ven-a-sus-hijos-crecer-e-irse-de-casa que estaban protagonizando Kiba y Lee.

_Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos..._

Pero eso no se quedaba así...si había un buen momento para intervenir era ése y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

---------------------

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los chicos y a los pocos minutos estaba frente a ellos mirando desde arriba (los demás estaban sentados) con una minúscula sonrisa de superioridad dirigida hacia el pelinegro por haber roto su momento "a solas" con Naruto.

- Naruto- lo saludó Gaara- Uchiha

- Sabaku- siseó Sasuke

- Hola Gaara!!! también viniste a almorzar con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa gigante que iluminaba tanto como el sol

- Yo ya almorzé...nada más venía a preguntarte si querías que te acompañara a tu casa después de los ensayos, Temari me dijo que ella y tus primas se iban a quedar haciendo algo y me imaginé que no querrías irte solo, siempre te quejas de que es aburrido

- Ah! claro ningún problema Gaara- inserte sonrisa marca Uzumaki

- No creo que sea necesario- se metió Sasuke- yo ya voy a tu casa, recuerdas?

"_ Chupa esa, cara de mapache!"_

- Es cierto?- preguntó Gaara sintiendo los muy conocidos instintos homicidas volver hacia él...para luego dirigirlos al Uchiha

- Así es! siendo que tenemos bastante tiempo decidí invitar a Sasuke a mi casa- sonrisa zorruna (amo esa cara!)- como él no sabe lo que es divertirse creí que sería lo justo enseñarle

"_ Matar Uchiha y luego tirarlo al basurero más cercano sin que Naruto lo note"_

- Ves, Sabaku? no es necesario que vengas tú también- dijo el pelinegro mostrando su ultra-conocida cara de "soy-mejor-que-tú"

- Pero Sasuke!- reclamó el rubio- no hay ningún problema en que Gaara venga también! después de todo a Tsunade-obaa-chan le agrada

- Ya lo conoce?- preguntó Sasuke algo sorprendido y a la vez molesto

- Ajá, como mi hermana y sus primas son tan amigas tengo que acompañarla a veces y así aprovecho de estar un poco con Naruto- contestó Gaara sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con su respuesta

- Uhhm, no hay problema en que vengan los dos- y como sonrío tan tiernamente los otros dejaron de discutir y Gaara se sentó al otro lado de Naruto

Ojos negros contra ojos verdes en una guerra constante por el (asumido o no) objeto de su interés

"_Si guerra quieres guerra encuentras, Uchiha"_

_" Puedes haber ganado ésta pero al final Naruto irá solo conmigo!"_

**Unas horas después**

- Muy bien! todos hicieron un excelente trabajo hoy pero espero (los obligo) que sigan mejorando, pueden irse!- dijo Chika

- Nos vemos luego primas!!!- Naruto se despidió de ellas con la mano caminando fuera con Sasuke y Gaara a su lado

Una vez en la calle Naruto se fue conversando con Gaara sobre ésta y tal cosa que les había pasado en el verano, porque los Uzumaki (que quedaban T-T) y los tres hermanos Sabaku se habían ido juntos de vacaciones a la playa. Sasuke no se podía sentir más enojado con el pelirrojo, parecía sacar esos momentos en la conversación nada más para mostrarle lo bien que conocía al rubio y lo bien que se llevaban. Pero claro, no sería Sasuke si se quedara de brazos cruzados

- Parece que se la pasaron bien- comentó el Uchiha

- Claro que sí! fue muy divertido ver a Gaara, de todas las personas del mundo, tatuarse el kanji del amor en la frente nada más por perder una apuesta contra Kankurou- se rio Naruto

- Entonces yo iré contigo este año- y punto para Sasuke!!!

- Ya somos muchos en el auto de Tsunade-san- respondió Gaara

- Pero yo no veo que...

- Qué hay con mi auto?

Por fin se encontraban frente a la casa de Naruto. De ella estaba saliendo una mujer de alrededor 30 o 40 años, pelo rubio y ojos caramelo (pero lo que más destacaban eran sus enormes atributos --;)

- Tsunade-obaa-chan!!!- dijo Naruto corriendo hacia ella

- Como estás Naru-chan? veo que trajiste algunos amigos- la mujer les sonrío amablemente

- Hola Tsunade-san como está?- preguntó educadamente Gaara (punto para él!)

- Ah hola Gaara! ya iba a ser un tiempo sin verte, estoy bien...nada más algo apurada, me acaban de llamar del hospital- respondió ella subiéndose al auto

- Uh! antes de que te vayas te presento a Sasuke, obaa-chan- recordó Naruto trayendo a Sasuke al lado del auto rojo que empezaba a arrancar

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Sasuke, pero lo siento me tengo que ir. Naruto nada de bromas mientras esté fuera de la casa, hay comida en el refrigerador, no me esperen! volveré alrededor de las 9:00!!!

- Adiós!!! que te vaya bien!!!- dijo el rubio mientras se despedía.

- Tu abuela es doctora?- preguntó Sasuke algo sorprendido

- Ajá...bueno, por qué no entramos de una vez? tengo hambre

-----------------------

La casa de Naruto no era muy grande (comparada con la de él ninguna) pero era agradable. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un naranjo pálido y los sillones eran color crema. Una casa simple y acogedora.

Naruto los llevo a su habitación donde dejaron sus mochilas y luego bajaron a la cocina.

- Voy a servirme, ustedes quieren?- preguntó abriendo el refrigerador

- Qué hay?- quiso saber Sasuke (él no come cualquier cosa --;)

- Hmm...obaa-chan dejó arroz y tomates- suspiro- la vieja sigue igual que siempre...supongo que tendré que habrá que conformarse...así que, van a querer?

- No gracias...creo que paso- contestó Gaara

- Yo sí quiero!

Luego de servirse comenzaron a conversar, tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro tratando de ganarse la simpatía del dueño de casa. Por último llegando la hora del postre Naruto sacó del congelador una caja de helado y sirvió para los tres

- No me gusta el helado- dijo Sasuke mirando a lo-que-sea-color-vainilla en un potecito enfrente suyo

- Por qué no?-preguntó Naruto comiendo de su helado

- Seguro es porque es un amargado- murmuró Gaara

- Por qué no comes? no hay nada más rico que el helado de vainilla con manjar!!!

- Ya te dije que no me gusta, en realidad no me gusta nada dulce

- Nada? nada de nada?

- No

- Probar no te va a hacer mal Uchiha- sonrío Gaara pensando en lo divertido que podría ser ver a Sasuke tirado en el suelo por una intoxicación por azúcar (no sé si eso es posible pero yo estuve al borde este día -)

- Gaara tiene razón deberías probarlo, es delicioso!

- No quiero- dijo como un niño pequeño

- No seas así, comer un poco de helado no te va a hacer daño

- Pero no me gusta ¬¬

Naruto cansado de esa actitud comenzó a perder un poco la paciencia...

- Anda y pruébalo, teme!!!- comandó Naruto acercando el helado a la boca de Sasuke

- Te dicen que no me gusta lo dulce, dobe!!!- reclamó el pelinegro alejándose

- Deja de llamarme así y **cometelo- **repitió Naruto volviendo a acercarle la cuchara

Y claro...las cosas no cambian de la noche a la mañana...

- **NO** QUIERO!!!

- **SÍ **QUIERES!!!

- **NO** QUIERO!!!

- QUE **SI**!!!

- QUE **NO**!!!

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear por el control de la cuchara. Naruto para que Sasuke se comiera el maldito helado y éste para no hacerlo. Gaara los miraba estático sin saber que hacer. Si mataba al Uchiha ahí mismo no sería algo bueno...pero tenía que detenerlos

Por su parte de tanto pelear perdieron el control de la cuchara haciendo que ésta cayera al piso en el momento exacto en que Gaara se acercaba a ellos haciendo que se resbalara. Para no caerse se agarró de lo primero que encontró que resultó ser Sasuke tirándolo al suelo junto a él.

Por instinto cerró los ojos al caerse y mientras se sobaba las partes adoloridas volvió a abrirlos

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando...

"_ OH MI DIOS"_

_**Sasuke estaba besando a Naruto**_

_**Sasuke estaba besando a Naruto**_

_**SASUKE ESTABA BESANDO A SU NARUTO!!!**_

Por su parte ninguno de los dos...uh...protagonistas sabía bien que hacer...

"_ Su-sus labios son muy suaves...y dulces...pero, no me molestan que lo sean...son como el resto de su piel...suave y tibia...es-esto es algo raro..."_- pensaba Sasuke

"_ Sa-sasuke...él..."_

Ambos estaban algo sumergidos en la embriagadora sensación de tibieza que se apoderaba de ellos...era como si por una vez, estuvieran...completos?

- Naruto!!!

Pero los momentos mágicos no duran para siempre

- KYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

Y la realización llega...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si, un capítulo completamente dedicado a lo q a ustedes les gusta

YAOI!!!

:D

muchas ya lo estaban pidiendo asi que logre su leve roce de labios por ahi :D

lo malo es que con Gaa-chyan al frente se puede venir un drama XD

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! SE APRECIAN MUCHO!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Y la realización llega...

En el momento en que Gaara lo llamó, despertó del sueño y gritó alejándose lo más posible de Sasuke, retrocediendo a unos 2 metros de él. El pelinegro por su parte se quedó donde mismo había caído con cara de sorpresa.

- PERVERTIDO!!!- Naruto estaba reaccionando...perdón por la comparación...como una damisela

- Qué?- preguntó Sasuke todavía sin reaccionar mucho

- LO QUE OÍSTE! POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?!

- Cierto! por qué lo besaste Uchiha?!- reclamó el pelirrojo sintiendo la frustración consumirlo...

- Cómo que por qué? fue **TU** culpa

- Cómo que **MI** culpa?! por si no te diste cuenta no estaba en mis planes que ustedes dos se besaran!- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos (todos están en el suelo todavía)

- Pues sí lo fue- contestó Sasuke parándose- tú te estabas cayendo, te agarraste de mí y me tiraste encima de Naruto, y tú- dijo acercándose hacia el rubio que a su manera intentaba protegerse de él o de lo que "supuestamente" intentaba hacerle- deja de taparte, no creas que tengo ganas de hacerte nada

Le tendió una mano que el zorrito (kawaii!!!) miró desconfiado pero aceptó de todas maneras y también se paró. Luego fue donde Gaara y lo levantó también, los tres se volvieron a sentar en la mesa mirándose entre ellos.

- Ahora, como es eso de que la culpa la tiene Gaara? hasta donde yo sé el que estaba encima mío eras tú- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

En cuanto vió los ojos con que lo miraban los otros dos se dió cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso

- Eh...ah!!! pero no lo interpreten así!!! de todas maneras no entiendo como fue que pasó _eso_

_- _Según lo entiendo yo, nosotros estabamos peleando por la cuchara, cierto?

- Ciiierto

- Como la cuchara salió volando no sé como fue que el mapache la pisó y perdió el equilibrio, se agarró de mí para no caerse pero como es idiota se cayó igual y lo mismo me empujó encima tuyo- respondió Sasuke con su tono explicativo- y fue así como terminamos besándonos

- Oooooh!!! así que fue eso- Naruto estaba algo impresionado por la agilidad mental del pelinegro

- No creas que lo hice con gusto- respondió el Uchiha

- No seas pesado, Sasuke! al fin y al cabo que tendríamos que haberlo hecho tarde o temprano- comentó Naruto apoyando la cabeza en una mano quitándole importancia al asunto

- POR QUÉ?!- dijo Gaara parándose súbitamente

- Te sientes bien, Gaara?- preguntó el rubio

- Bah, seguro le picó alguna de sus pulgas- se burló Sasuke

- Tú cállate, quiero decir...por qué te tendrías que besar con el Uchiha?- preguntó el pelirrojo mandando sus mejores miradas asesinas hacia el orgulloso pelinegro :D

- Bueno...como seguro ya lo sabes, Chika-chan me eligió a mí ¬¬ para ser la princesa así que en un par de escenas (leyendo el libreto se dió cuenta de que no era una sino unas cuantas muchas) me tengo que besar con el príncipe aka Sasuke

- Ya veo...- el mapache se sumió en sus pensamientos

" _Eso quiere decir que el Uchiha tiene ventaja sobre mí, creo que tendré que revisar ese condenado libreto para ver si tengo aunque sea una escena de besos con Naruto...no vaya a ser que ese ·$&/()0 se lo lleve todo, no señor!"_

- Uh...-al rubito le salía una gota- Gaara está algo extraño...

- Él es así- suspiró Sasuke

En ese minuto se dieron cuenta de que no iba a reaccionar pronto y se sonrojaron. Era como estar prácticamente solos...de hecho, para hacer las cosas mejores...

- Ne, Naruto... como no va a despertar de lo que sea que esté soñando (su mundo bilz y pap de tortura hacia ti Sasukin ) qué te parece si repasamos un poco la obra? después de todo ya hicimos la parte más díficil, no?- dijo el Uchiha con su tono de voz grave y sensual

- Uh...uh...está bien- contestó Naruto sonrojándose nuevamente- ven, vamos a mi cuarto...no creo que sea bueno practicar en la cocina

" _Me pregunto qué planea Sasuke y si es que acaso mis primas tienen alguna idea del problema en que me metieron...claro, nada más porque a ellas les parece que dos chicos juntos son algo tierno...ugh, no puedo creer que por su culpa tenga que besarme con un hombre...pero Sasuke...en ese momento, no sé...sentí algo tibio en mi cuerpo, algo cálido y...ARGH!!! ME ESTÁN PEGANDO SUS IDEAS RARAS!!!"_

Se agarró la cabeza en frustración pero todavía sin poder olvidar la sensación que había tenido cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Sasuke. Una especie de tranquilidad pero a la vez le oprimía el corazón dulcemente...era, era...

" _Ahora que lo pienso...ése fue mi primer beso..."-_ rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo profundo

Tuvo suerte de no notar los ojos negros que lo miraban intensamente

" _Naruto..."_

-----------------------------------------------

Por más que tratara no podía librarse de la sensación en sus labios, sentía como si se hubieran quemado. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido, despistado y aún así increíblemente hermoso rubio. Aunque no lo quisiera...se estaba sintiendo atraído hacia él. Las veces que había logrado tocar su piel desnuda le había impresionado lo suave y tibia que era, pero ahora que había logrado besar (aunque haya sido un roce apenas) esos labios sabía lo que quería: quería más. Porque en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron sintió una suave presión en el pecho y se sintió completo.

Su plan tenía que funcionar...más...sólo eso

"_ No me importa que el mapache se meta, Naruto va a ser mío"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

- Ya llegamos- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo...

Después de todo una habitación para ellos solos, Sasuke y algunas fallas del destino eran suficientes para que "accidentes" como los de hace un rato ocurrieran.

La pieza de Naruto era un total reflejo de su dueño, el pelinegro no había tenido tiempo de verla bien cuando llegaron pero ahora se podía dar cuenta de los detalles. Una vez que se entraba se podía ver la cama a un costado con los pies hacia la puerta, la ventana al fondo y la derecha un escritorio cubierto de papeles, libros y demases. Las paredes eran de un naranjo más fuerte que en el resto de la casa, algunos rayones y posters las llenaban junto con unas cuantas fotos de Naruto, sus primas y sus amigos. Frunció un poco el seño al darse cuenta de que una de ellas tenía a Gaara siendo abrazado por el rubio _**los dos semidesnudos**_. Estaba claro que eran fotos de las ya nombradas vacaciones que tuvieron con los Sabaku.

Bueno, el que tenía al zorrito para sí mismo en esos momentos era él

Que comienze la acción

- Tu pieza es muy desordenada, usuratonkachi- comentó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

- Deja de decirme así- el rubito hizo un adorable puchero- los amigos no se insultan

- No es tan cierto, con Kiba te llamas de muchas maneras que no son precisamente "amigables"- se burló Sasuke- además los amigos tampoco se besan, sabías?

- E-eso fue un accidente, tú mismo lo dijiste!- lo señaló Naruto entrando en un leve estado de pánico

- Relájate, como dijiste íbamos a tener que hacerlo igual, así que mejor ensayemos la estúpida obra de tus primas...

- Tienes razón...si lo hacemos mal no viviremos ni para contar como nos mataron

_El Príncipe tuvo que cumplir de todas maneras con su ofrecimiento y se presentó en la batalla en las fronteras de Soul Kingdom en el Valle de Midori. A pesar de la fuerza y valentía con la que él y sus hombres peleaban, la armada de Soul Kingdom ganó y se lo llevó de rehén a la Torre de los Cuatro Vientos, la fortaleza-castillo del reino._

_La princesa Kumiko enterada de esto e intrigada por la presencia del enemigo, decidió un día ir a visitar a este príncipe..._

_Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia..._

- _Así que vos sois el Príncipe- la princesa lo miraba con curiosidad_

_- Y vos sois la Princesa- respondió el príncipe mirándola a través de los barrotes_

_Lo que vió ciertamente lo sorprendió mucho y decidió que de haberlo sabido tal vez él mismo hubiera comenzado la guerra. La chica enfrente suyo era lo más bello que jamás en su vida había visto_

_- Perdonad mi indiscreción, pero...quisiera saber qué es lo que tenéis vosotros contra mi reino?- preguntó ella con delicadeza_

_Él por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendido. Habían atacado su reino y él era el hijo del responsable y aún así era tratado con todo el respeto posible..._

_- Por qué me hablais así?_

_- A qué os referís?_

_- Con tanto respeto y ceremonia, soy el Príncipe enemigo...no creí que en Soul Kingdom los encarcelados fueran tratados tan amablemente ni por mujeres tan bellas- respondió el príncipe galantemente_

Naruto lo único que quería era morirse pronto. Estaba más avergonzado que antes, si es que acaso era posible. Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla simulando estar en una prisión y él enfrente suyo haciendo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear sus líneas. Maldita fuera Chika, quién podía escribir cosas tan cursis?

Por su parte el ya nombrado Sasuke se sentía bastante divertido (como un animal frente a su presa) vaya que era tímido el dobe. Nada más estaban en el comienzo de la obra y parecía que se iba a desmayar de vergüenza...pensar que todavía faltaban las mejores escenas...nunca en su vida creyó que lo diría pero gracias Tiva y Chika por haber tenido demasiado tiempo libre.

_- Pero que cosas decís!- la Princesa Kumiko se sonrojó violentamente_

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo que fingir esa parte

_- La verdad nada más, princesa. No esperaba un buen trato de parte de mis captores- dijo el Príncipe Tenryu sentándose en la cama_

_- Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que nuestro enemigo fuera tan hábil con las palabras dulces como es con las armas- sonrío ella algo burlona_

_Ambos se sonrieron, pero acabar el momento un guardia se acercó a la princesa para decirle que su padre la buscaba. Tenryu quedó solo de nuevo pero una nueva llama brillaba en sus ojos: poder verla de nuevo sería su meta._

_El tiempo pasó y la princesa iba a visitarlo todos los días a la prisión del castillo. Conversaban de todo y con el correr de los días ambos habían desarrollado una relación que a veces pasaba por mucho la simple amistad. Con un poco de esfuerzo la Princesa Kumiko logró que su padre dejara al Príncipe salir de las mazmorras y quedar bajo libertad condicional siendo vigilado por ella._

_Nunca habían estado más felices, ya no estaban solos...se tenían el uno al otro. Unos meses después de su primer encuentro en las prisiones, Tenryu se paseaba por el jardín donde esperaba a la Princesa, por fin había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos. Al verla aparecer su corazón dió un vuelco, estaba tan hermosa como el primer día._

_- Princesa..._

_- Cuantas veces os debo decir que me llaméis por mi nombre?- sonrió ella dulcemente_

- _Kumiko- volvió a empezar- tengo algo importante que deciros..._

_- Estáis muy serio, decidme qué es y si es que puedo ayudaros en algo- pidió preocupada_

_- No, no es nada grave...es sólo que, no puedo sacaros de mi cabeza_

Sasuke estaba disfrutando todo aquello. Ahora tenía que tomar por sorpresa las manos de Naruto y apretarlas fuerte entre las suyas y atraerlo más hacia él. Sintió cada trozo de su cuerpo vibrar de emoción cuando la calidez del rubio entró en contacto con la suya. Oh sí, todo era muy entretenido.

- _Q-qué quereis decir?- preguntó Kumiko mirándolo a los ojos con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa_

_- Que estoy enamorado de vos- respondió él sosteniendo su mirada- desde el primer momento en que os vi, llegastéis como un ángel donde yo estaba captivo y luego me distéis libertad, puede ser que mi amor no sea correspondido, pero no podría seguir tranquilo sin deciroslo_

_- Tenryu..._

"_ Ahora!"_- pensó Sasuke

Puso sus manos en las mejillas calientes de Naruto y fue acercando cada vez más su boca a la de él

- Q-qué haces?- susurró Naruto

- Sssshhh

Simplemente aprovechó de callarlo con un beso. Comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los del rubio prestando atención a alguna seña de incomodidad o lo que fuera pero parecía que Naruto no reaccionaba (quizás fue la impresión) así que decidió aplicar más presión sobre ellos forzándolo a abrir su boca. Naruto soltó un sonido de sorpresa que Sasuke aprovechó para colar su lengua en la cavidad del rubio. En el momento en que sus lenguas entraron en contacto el calor de sus cuerpos se alzó. Por instinto Naruto puso sus manos tras la nuca de del pelinegro profundizando el beso. Aquella sensación embriagante los llenaba y pronto comenzaron una batalla por la dominación, como un juego donde el ganador (si es que hubo uno) fue Sasuke.

Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por una atracción que los mantenía unidos. Naruto gimió sin quererlo y ese simple sonido fue haciendo el beso cada vez más fogoso...

----------------------------

Gaara por su parte había estado demasiado tiempo pensando y cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo en la cocina y como el único lugar donde podían estar en ese momento era la habitación de Naruto, subió las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta.

La hubiera abierto normalmente si no hubiera sido por su instinto que le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Lentamente empujó la puerta dejando una rendija por la que mirar y lo que vió no le gustó nada.

**SASUKE BESANDO A SU NARUTO**

Y por lo demás el rubio no estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia, de hecho...hasta parecía que lo estaba disfrutando...

"_ No puede ser..."_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido...es que acaso...es que acaso...

- NOOOOO

Y Gaara salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos en la habitación se separaron alertados por el grito del pelirrojo. Una vez que se calmaron se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban segundos antes. Naruto se sonrojó profundamente mientras Sasuke se lamía los labios

- Deberíamos repetir esto alguna vez, Naruto

- Q-QUÉ?

- Nos vemos mañana

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, salió de la habitación dejando al rubio todavía atontado en su cama.

Una vez abajo se notó cierto color rojo en el suelo y sonrió.

Bien merecido se lo tenía ese mapache por tratar de interferir

-----------------------

Chika y Tiva habían llegado recién.Cuando iban a abrir la puerta se toparon con la sonrisa de suficiencia que Uchiha Sasuke les dedicaba. Éste sin decirles ninguna palabra se fue por la puerta recién abierta dejando en el aire aquella sensación de orgullo.

- Q-qué fue eso?- preguntó Chika todavía en la puerta

- No sé, el bastardo se veía demasiado feliz...hmm, las luces están apagadas y no esucho a Naruto...OH MI DIOS!!!

- NARUTO!!!- dijeron las dos antes de correr escaleras arriba

Abrieron la puerta de su habitación de un portazo para nada más encontrarlo sentado en su cama mirando a la nada..._lo único sospechoso era aquella sonrisa embobada que tenía su primo_

_" Eso fue...increíble"-_ pensó mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba

Chika le quitó importancia y dijo que iba a ir a la cocina

Cuando prendió las luces gritó

No todos los días se encontraba a Sabaku no Gaara en estado traumático en el suelo

Unas calles más allá cierto pelinegro sonreía más abiertamente que en toda su vida

" _Victoria"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! no saben los problemas por los que pasé para escribir este capítulo...me quedó largo y todo así que ojalá les guste T-T

Y por lo demás la descripción del beso que hice está pésima, nada más eso

espero sus quejas al respecto T-T


	8. Chapter 8

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Un nuevo día y un nuevo ensayo que enfrentar

" _Haré que el Uchiha pague por todo, por atreverse a tocar a mi Naruto y dejar que me viera así!"-_ pensaba Gaara mientras caminaba hacia el Instituto Konoha

**FLASHBACK**

- WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!- Chika gritó llamando la atención de los otros dos Uzumaki que bajaron corriendo

- Qué pasa Chika!?- preguntó Tiva alarmada

Por toda respuesta ella señaló la figura de Gaara balancéandose en el suelo. Tiva lo miró curiosamente para luego ponerse a reír mientras decía que alguien llamara a Temari. Naruto sólo lo miraba algo preocupado y sorprendido por ver a _**Gaara traumado.**_

Un rato después llegaron Temari y Kankurou a buscarlo, para entonces lo habían dejado sentado en uno de los sillones con una manta encima mientras Chika le decía palabras tranquilizadoras y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Temari hizo que se calmara y él pareció despertar de un mal sueño...a una realidad no mucho mejor: haciendo el ridículo frente a su amor secreto.

"_ Todo esto es culpa del Uchiha!"_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pero eso iba a cambiar, el día de hoy iban a quedar los dos iguales y le iba a dejar todo claro. Con esa firme decisión entró a su sala donde le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Sasuke, para luego sentarse en su puesto. Unos segundos más tarde llegaron los Uzumaki.

Naruto entró como un rayo de sol, con una sonrisa de 3 kilómetros y un ánimo increíble (comparado como estaba antes). Al ver a Sasuke se sonrojó adorablemente y le dedicó una sonrisa algo más suave pero a la vez más...sensual...haciendo que el corazón del Uchiha latiera más rápido.

Por su parte Chika y Tiva entraron cuchicheando entre ellas y le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro, el cual la ignoró completamente

Entró Iruka-sensei y comenzaron las clases.

Unas horas después ya estaban todos de vuelta sobre las tablas ensayando...bajo la atenta mirada de las Uzumaki.

- _Q-qué quereis decir?- preguntó Kumiko mirándolo a los ojos con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa_

Naruto le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Sasuke

_- Que estoy enamorado de vos- respondió él sosteniendo su mirada- desde el primer momento en que os vi, llegastéis como un ángel donde yo estaba captivo y luego me distéis libertad, puede ser que mi amor no sea correspondido, pero no podría seguir tranquilo sin deciroslo_

Sasuke se la devolvió incluyendo una sonrisa de lado algo predatoria

_- Tenryu..._

Naruto se fue acercando un poco más a Sasuke cuando...

_-_ Bien, bien, me alegro de que ésta vez puedan hacer las escenas como yo quiero- dijo Chika entre aliviada y suspicaz- ahora vamos a avanzar un poco más, quiero que ensayen la parte donde llega el prometido de Kumiko

Ésta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando Gaara

Entró en escena caminando lo más galantemente posible y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a Sasuke cuando Tiva le decía que podía irse que no le tocaba aparecer. Por fin solos él y Naruto.

_Luego de la declaración de Tenryu, Kumiko estaba muy confundida. Por supuesto que lo amaba, lo amaba y deseaba corresponderle pero no podía hacerlo...ella estaba comprometida y él era el príncipe enemigo. Para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos decidió pasear un poco más por los jardínes y en medio de su paseo descubrió una cabellera roja entre los matorrales y se acercó para ver quién era._

_- Disculpe, pero quién sois vos?- preguntó la princesa acercándose_

_El desconocido se dio vuelta y se quedó sin habla, estaba enfrente de un ángel._

_- E-estáis bien?_

_Entonces reaccionó y con algo de nerviosismo le respondió_

_- Sí, gracias por preguntar. Mi nombre es Shukaku y soy el Príncipe de Suna Kingdom y quien sois vos,dama?_

Gaara usó la voz más grave que pudo y logró que sonara profunda y galante, como se esperaría de un príncipe.

_- Mi nombre es Kumiko y soy la princesa de éste reino...y si no me equivoco, vuestra prometida- dijo ella con algo de pena_

Naruto en sí estaba algo distraído pero no dejó de poner empeño en actuar

_Shukaku la miró preocupado por el tono de su voz, algo parecía ir mal con la princesa..._

_- Así es...perdonad mi indiscreción, pero...es que hay algo que os preocupe?_

_- No, no realmente...es sólo que...sólo que...no esperaba que llegarais tan pronto, os esperábamos dentro de unos meses- contestó ella bajando un poco la cabeza_

_- Ya veo...-comentó Shukaku bajando la cabeza también, sintiéndose algo deprimido- bueno, podemos aprovechar el tiempo para conocernos mejor, no creéis? si vamos a casarnos...espero que por lo menos seamos amigos_

_- Por supuesto!- dijo ella sonriendo alegremente intentando no preocupar al príncipe, después de todo le había caído bien..._

- Muy bien muy bien!!! es increíble lo bien que les salió, ahora la escena donde Tenryu y Shukaku se encuentran y éste se da cuenta de porque Kumiko parece distante!!! Uwaaaah drama!!!- dijo Chika con emoción mientras Sasuke se acercaba al escenario y Naruto salía cruzando ambos una de esas miraditas

Tiva los miraba suspicazmente, no le gustaban los ojos con que el Uchiha miraba a su primo.

_El tiempo pasó y la princesa Kumiko tenía que repartir su tiempo entre Shukaku y Tenryu sin darles oportunidad de encontrarse porque sabía a la perfección que él al saber que el príncipe enemigo estaba en el castillo haría lo posible por matarlo. Shukaku podía ser una persona dulce, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos como esos actuaba inflexiblemente. Pero un día a pesar de todas sus precauciones los dos se encontraron en el centro del laberinto del castillo._

_Se miraron con sorpresa_

Pero en la realidad más que sorpresa era desafío lo que se veía en los ojos de Sasuke y Gaara.

- _Quién sois vos?- preguntó Shukaku echando mano al mango de su espada_

A pesar de que era una de esas de juguete no le faltaban ganas para usarla

_- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo- respondió Tenryu_

_- Mi nombre es Shukaku,Príncipe de Suna y prometido de la Princesa Kumiko- contestó desafiantemente al extraño, algo había en él que le resultaba desagradable y sospechoso_

_- Así que vos sois su prometido...ya veo porque ha estado tan triste últimamente, su padre no ha sabido escoger bien- contestó burlonamente Tenryu sintiendo furia contra el pelirrojo por interponerse entre él y la princesa_

_- Quién os creéis que sois para hablar así de ella y de mi!_

_- Mi nombre es Tenryu y soy el Príncipe de Kumo- dijo con orgullo_

_- Vos! creí que la armada de Soul os había capturado...apuesto a que os habéis escapado, pero no podréis avanzar más- saca su espada finalmente y se pone en posición de combate_

_- No seréis vos quien me detenga de andar por donde yo quiero_

_- Os vais a arrepentir...- y estuvo a punto de pegarle una estocada pero Tenryu la esquivó_

Gaara parecía con ganas de seguir intentando apuñalar a Sasuke. El resto los miraba con una gota

- No entiendo por qué es que se lo toman tan en serio- comentó Naruto mientras miraba a los chicos pelearse

- Yo tampoco- suspiró Tiva- pero mejor anda preparándote que te toca salir dentro de poco

_La pelea iba para mal cuando de repente llegó la princesa._

_- Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- dijo ella interponiéndose entre los dos_

_- Kumiko!- dijeron al unísono_

_- Princesa, poneros detrás mío!- dijo Shukaku empujando a Kumiko detrás suyo_

_Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que ella se puso a reír._

_- De qué os reís?-preguntó Shukaku_

_- Jejejejeje es que, oh Shukaku...siento no haberoslo dicho antes, pero quería evitar que esto pasara, sabía que si os encontrabáis con Tenryu terminariais peleando...si no hubiera estado yo..._

_- No entiendo nada_

_- Veréis..._

_- Cuando la armada de Soul me capturó, Kumiko fue a verme a prisión...luego de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos y ella le pidió al rey que me dejara andar por el castillo siempre y cuando fuera custodiado por ella- contestó Tenryu con superioridad_

Sasuke sonreía. Era bastante divertido ganarle a alguien en la vida real y en la obra escolar. Gaara a pesar de todo también lo miraba con la misma superioridad...el Uchiha seguro no había leído la obra entera, pero ya lo averiguaría...

- _Es eso cierto?_

_- A-así es...sé que debí haberoslo dicho antes...es solo que no quería que hubieran problemas- contestó ella sonrojándose- Tenryu es mi amigo...así que apreciaría mucho que tratarais llevaros bien con él_

_- Si lo pedís vos, así lo haré-contestó Shukaku tomando la mano de Kumiko y besándola levemente_

Gaara tomó la mano de Naruto y se la llevó a los labios presionando suavemente la piel tostada. Sasuke parecía echar humos de la ira, cosa que divirtió mucho al pelirrojo

- _Me alegra escuchar eso, siempre sois tan amable!- dijo ella sonriendo brillantemente_

_- Nadie podría rechazar una petición de alguien como vos, Princesa- contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa galante- pero os pediré algo yo también, podéis dejarnos solos? tengo cosas que hablar con él...y no os preocupéis no le haré daño_

_- Bien, lo tomaré como una promesa de vuestra parte_

Cuando Naruto salió de escena la verdadera acción comenzó...

- _No soy tonto- comenzó Shukaku- sé que estáis enamorado de ella_

Ambos sabían que significaba eso en realidad "_ Sé que te gusta Naruto pero no te quedarás con él"_

_- No sé de que hablais_

Sasuke dijo su línea mirando directamente a Gaara "_ Tú tampoco lo harás, mapache"_

_- Lo puedo ver en vuestros ojos y por eso os advierto lo siguiente: Kumiko es mi prometida, no os quiero más cerca de ella_

Gaara le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo mientras contestaba y ése era el reto, tanto en la realidad como en la obra

_- Lo siento, pero así es como lo dictaminó el rey_

En los ojos negros de Sasuke se leía claramente "_ No serás tú quien lo evite"_

_- Pero sólo porque Kumiko intercedió ante él a favor vuestro, podría hacer perfectamente que volvierais a los calabozos sin volver a ver el sol, os repito una vez más: alejaos de ella o sino sufriréis las consecuencias_

Dicho esto Gaara se dio vuelta y se fue dejando a Sasuke todavía parado en el lugar. Así que eso era.

El resto del grupo contemplaba sorprendido lo sucedido...había sido...había sido...

_**Tan real**_

" _Demasiado real"- pensó Chika_

Pero decidió dejarlo pasar y los felicitó a ambos por su trabajo

- Ahora una escena más y podrán tomarse un descanso!- anunció Tiva

_- De qué hablastéis con Tenryu?- preguntó Kumiko apoyada en el balcón de su habitación_

_- Oh de nada importante, sólo quería conversar un poco con él- respondió Shukaku con soltura_

_- Espero que os llevéis bien...ambos son importantes para mí- contestó ella sin darse vuelta a mirarlo, absorta contemplando las estrellas_

_- Pero quién es más importante?- preguntó Shukaku acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su lado_

_- A qué os referís?- preguntó ella a su vez dándose vuelta a mirarlo_

_- Kumiko...sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho, que sólo llevo unos cuantos meses aquí...pero ningún segundo que pasé a vuestro lado fue en vano...y de a poco...me he ido enamorando de vos...no pido que me améis, pero no os quiero más cerca de él_

_Y dicho ésto la besó_

Todos estaban atónitos

Temari y Tiva tenían las bocas abiertas

Chika parecía de piedra

Sasuke estaba en shock

Ante todo el mundo, sin orden de parte de las directoras, por voluntad propia..._**Gaara estaba besando a Naruto**_

No muy profundo, no muy forzado...nada más disfrutando un poco la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos...disfrutando de su suavidad y su tibieza. Su corazón dolía de la emoción.

Y nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, menos todavía Naruto que fue tomado (otra vez) por sorpresa

Hasta que alguien reaccionó y lo apartó del rubio

_No era Sasuke..._

_Era Chika_

- La escena quedó muy bien Gaara, pero no esperaba que ensayaran el beso tan pronto- dijo ella ante los ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de furia

Todo seguía en silencio...

- Muy bien todos!!! hora de descansar!!! y no hagan como si lo que vieron fuera raro!!! fue nada más un acto, ahora los quiero fuera del escenario!!!- dijo Tiva echándolos a todos

Pronto la gente comenzó a irse, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Gaara en el lugar

- Por qué hiciste eso, Sabaku?- siseó Sasuke

- Por qué crees tú que lo hice, Uchiha?- sonrió Gaara- no creías que iba a dejarte las cosas tan fácil, verdad? quiero que entiendas de una vez lo siguiente: no te quiero cerca de Naruto, él es mío

- Lo siento mucho pero no veo tu nombre en él- se burló el pelinegro

- Tampoco el tuyo- le respondió el pelirrojo- puede que esta vez me hayan interrumpido, pero si no hubiera sido por eso...qué crees? que hubiera parado?

- Naruto no te hubiera dejado ir más lejos- contestó Sasuke

- Eso no puedes saberlo tú

- Claro que lo sé

- No creas que sólo porque tú lo besaste primero, es tuyo- dijo Gaara- eso es algo que debe decidir él y sé que me va a escoger a mi

- Tú tampoco deberías estar tan seguro

- Te lo repito: no te quiero cerca de él

-------------------------------------------------------------

Por detrás en las cortinas, un cierto trío se tapó la boca. Si creyeron que estaban del todo solos...no contaban con que Temari y las Uzumaki se iban a quedar también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

El trio se tapo la boca ante la información y se miraron entre ellas.

- Hay que seguir escuchando- susurró Chika con una mirada decidida

- Claro! por el bien de Naru-chan- susurró de vuelta Tiva

Temari sólo asintió y las tres volvieron a espiar tras la cortina

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te lo repito: no te quiero cerca de él

- No creas que te voy a hacer caso, Sabaku

- Me esperaba una respuesta así, Uchiha, pero siquiera te has puesto a pensar por qué estas compitiendo contra mi?

- Como que por qué, por que mas va a ser! por Naruto!

- Y por qué? es que te sientes atraído hacia él? te gusta, Uchiha?- preguntó Gaara en un tono ligeramente amenazante, pero sobre todo era una pregunta sincera

- Y-yo...- claro que él ya lo habia asumido y estaba dispuesto a pelear por eso...pero admitirlo tan abiertamente no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer

Hubo un breve silencio donde cada uno barajó sus posibilidades

- Veo que te quedas callado- continuó Gaara- asi que te dire algo: puede que tu no sepas porque lo haces pero yo si, yo quiero a Naruto más que a nadie y no dejaré que tú lo apartes de mi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detrás de la cortina Chika le dio la espalda al escenario y bajó la mirada unos segundos

- Espiar conversaciones privadas no está bien, yo me voy- murmuró antes de salir corriendo

Tiva y Temari se miraron entre ellas confundidas " Y no era ella la que queria escuchar?"

- Voy a buscarla- susurró Tiva antes de salir en la misma dirección que su gemela

_"Chika..."- _penso Temari

---------------------------------

- No creas que yo voy a rendirme tampoco- respondió Sasuke

- Ya sabía que dirías eso, no importa...sólo quiero que lo pienses un poco, realmente qué es lo que sientes por el?

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue detrás del escenario. Ahí se topo con Temari.

- Vaya manera de declarar la guerra, Gaara- comentó ella apoyada en la pared

- No te metas en mis asuntos, Temari

- No lo estoy haciendo, sólo te recomiendo que vayas con cuidado... no me creas si no quieres pero yo te aviso: él no lo siente menos que tú

Su hermano pasó por su lado sin más

----------------------------------------------

Despues del descanso todos estaban ya de vuelta en las tablas ensayando

- No, Kiba! se supone que si a Naruto se le olvida una línea tu improvises, no que le pegues!!!- dijo Tiva medio en serio y medio riendo

- Pero es que siempre se le va la misma línea! de verdad Naruto, que te cuesta decir que el vestido...

- EL VESTIDO ESTAAAA LISTO!!!- dijo Temari entrando animadamente con un amasijo de telas rosadas y vuelos y Hinata detrás de ella moviendo sus deditos

- Perfecto! es hora de ver como quedan los trajes- Tiva mostraba una sonrisa malévola digna del grinch- hagan una fila para probárselos, Naruto tú primero

- Gah y por qué yo?- pregunto el rubio nervioso por tener que ponerse el condenado vestidito frente a todo el mundo

- Porque yo lo digo, Naru-chan, ahora anda con Hinata para ponértelo- y dicho esto Tiva lo empujó hacia la Hyuuga

- N-Naruto-kun, por favor puedes sacarte la camisa?

_" Esto pasa demasiado seguido para mi gusto..."- _pensó el Uzumaki mientras se desvestía ante el resto. Algunos lo miraban con burla, el Uchiha fanclub con celos y dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros negros, lo miraban para devorar.

Una vez que se quito la parte de arriba (para alegria nuestra) Temari le pasó el vestido a Hinata y entre las dos comenzaron a vestirlo:

El vestido era de tela suave como seda rosada y llegaba hasta los pies. Tenia cuello bote y dejaba expuestos los hombros; las mangas eran algo abultadas y tenían encajes saliendo de ellas; por la parte de adelante habian hilos para ajustar el vestido como un corsé.

Hinata lo ayudó a pasarse el vestido por la cabeza y luego le amarro los hilos ajustándolo un poco

- Ay Hina-chan eso duele! por qué tiene que ser tan apretado?- se quejó Naruto en cuanto sintió el vestido presionarse contra sus costillas

- L-lo siento, es que asi era la moda de la época- se disculpó ella

- Ay Naru-chan te ves divino!!!- dijo Tiva abrazando a su primo- eres lo más tierno que existe!!!

- Tranquila, Tiva, falta el toque final- dijo Temari acercandose a Naruto por detrás

En el cuello le puso una gargantilla de brillantes y cerró el broche, luego se hizó a un lado y contempló su obra.

Ahora todos en la sala se quedaron callados; aunque no lo quisieran estaba hermoso.

Sus mejillas con un adorable sonrojo, sus ojos brillantes y sus cabellos rubios, el vestido marcando las leves curvas de su cuerpo...un ángel estaba frente a ellos.

Chika apoyada en el marco de la puerta de tras bambalinas sonrió con algo de tristeza.

" _Puedo entender a la perfección porque es que Gaara y Sasuke están enamorados de ti, Naruto. Pero...eso no quiere decir que me duela menos...a veces, nada más quisiera que no atrayeras tanta atención..."-_ desvió la vista del escenario donde su gemela y sus amigas celebraban al rubio

- Que mala prima soy- murmuró antes de irse de nuevo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que buen trabajo hiciste, Hina-chan! - la felicitó Tiva- seguro los otros trajes están igual de bonitos. Escuchen todos!!! hagan una fila y pruébense sus trajes!!!

El grupo gruñó un poco pero las ganas de ver como les quedaban los trajes ganaron y dócilmente se pusieron en fila mientras Hinata les pasaba los respectivos disfraces.Algo apartadas estaban Tiva y Temari

- Oye, Temari- dijo Tiva- podrías vigilarlos mientras voy a buscar a Chika?

- Creí que habías ido antes- contestó la rubia- en el momento en que se fue

- Sí, pero no pude buscar mucho tiempo, la muy condenada sabe esconderse muy bien y no sé donde puede estar...ni siquiera tengo mucha idea de por qué salió corriendo- suspiró Tiva

- Entonces anda, no te preocupes que yo te cuido el rebaño- aseguró Temari palmoteándola

- Gracias

Salió del auditorio y Temari sonrió con satisfacción, jujujujujuju sin Tiva en el camino...era hora de poner en práctica su plan!

- Atención!!! Tiva fue a hacer algo y mientras me dejó a mí a cargo!- dijo Temari con uno de los diálogos enrollado como micrófono- y mi primera orden es...!!! que el Uchiha se pruebe su traje!!!

- KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- el fanclub estaba en la gloria, Sasuke-kun sin ropa!!!

Sasuke por su parte la miró asustado...no podía ser tan cruel de mandarlo a desvestirse frente a un montón de fans hambrientas, cierto?

Temari se acercó a él y le dirigió una mirada de puro odio, ella rió suavemente

- No pongas esa cara, Uchiha! esto va a gustarte mucho- se acercó a su oído y susurró- cuando te toque probarte el pantalón anda a un camerino y luego di que tienes problemas...

- Por qué?- respondió el otro susurrando

- Sólo hazlo- contestó antes de alejarse

Sasuke sólo la miró extrañado para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia algo más interesante...como lo era Naruto en ese vestido...

- Muy bien, lo que todas estaban esperando...!!! Uchiha a probarte el traje!!!- anunció Temari

Con muchos "kyah" de fondo y uno que otro comentario burlón de parte de los chicos, el pelinegro se quitó la camisa y se puso la del disfraz, la cual tenía un cuello que dejaba al aire parte de su pecho y mangas muy holgadas que terminaban en unos puños con unos pocos vuelos, luego la chaqueta que era como de terciopelo azul cobalto. Había llegado la hora de probarse el pantalón y cuando las fans estaban a punto de desangrarse, se metió en uno de los camerinos. Temari sonrió viendo que parecía hacerle caso...

" _Gaara me matará por esto luego, pero no podía resistirme!"_- pensó divertida cuando Sasuke sacó su cabeza por la puerta diciendo con el tono más frío que podía que necesitaba "ayuda"

Al instante las chicas comenzaron a ofrecerse pero Temari les dijo que no iba a exponerlo a violación tan rápido y solicitó la ayuda de los chicos, que como ella sabía, se negaron al instante.

- Entonces tú lo ayudas, Naruto- dijo Temari cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el camerino para luego empujarlo adentro

- Qué?! Por qué yo!? Temariiiii!!!!- reclamó el rubio pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta con llave, se dio vuelta para ver a Sasuke perfectamente vestido

Los pantalones eran negros y ajustados remarcando sus piernas, y los usaba con unas botas un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Naruto se sonrojó profundamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de ese detalle, Sasuke sólo sonrió de lado y secretamente agradeciendo a la Sabaku por dejarle al rubio en bandeja.

- T-tú ya estás vestido!- logró decir Naruto- por qué pediste ayuda entonces?

- Que no te das cuenta?- preguntó el Uchiha avanzando hacia él y acorralándolo contra la puerta, el rubio levantó sus ojos mirándolo medio asustado por la súbita cercanía- lo hice porque quería estar contigo- susurró en su oído

- C-cómo sabías que vendría yo?- preguntó en voz baja mientras escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo debido al tibio aliento del otro contra su cuello

- Sólo lo sabía- contestó el otro antes de besarlo

Presionó sus labios contra los de Naruto, guiado por un deseo que comenzaba a quemarlo. Puso sus manos en las mejillas calientes del rubio y lo atrajó más hacia él. Esta vez Naruto no dudó en abrir su boca permitiendo a Sasuke colarse en ella, explorarla. Sus sabores se mezclaron abriendo las puertas de un nuevo mundo de sensaciones. Se separaron para respirar, pero Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a probar del cuello del Uzumaki. Éste cerró los ojos dejándose llevar...

Luego de haberlo marcado, el Uchiha subió su rostro para mirar a Naruto. Ambos se miraron, los ojos brillantes del rubio lo miraban algo nublados por las emociones experimentadas pero sobre todo con curiosidad

- Tú...- susurró

- Yo...- respondió el otro con una leve sonrisa, procurando guardar cada detalle de esa expresión tan sensual

- Por qué...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y sería!!!! lo dejo hasta aquí para que se emocionen como yo lo hago!!! uuuuuh corazoncitos!!! (hablo de los chicos) disfruten su momento a solas!!!

jejejeje sé que me demoré un montón en escribir, recién volví de vacaciones (estuve un mes fuera :3) y no podía escribir porque tenía que ponerme al día con lo del colegio, pero ya saben! he vuelto y pueden esperar bastante de esta historia :3

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Sasuke agrandó sus ojos un poco ante la pregunta pero se repuso al instante

- Por qué qué?- preguntó juguetonamente en un susurro

Las mejillas de Naruto se volvieron más rojas si es que era posible...hizo un pucherito

- Tú sabes que, no juegues conmigo- contestó él en el mismo tono de voz

El Uchiha sonrió ante la ternura del rubio. Con cariño le mordió la punta de la oreja para luego apegarse a ella

- No estoy jugando contigo

- Pero Sasuke...-lo apartó un poco de él para mirarlo de frente

" _además con él tan cerca no puedo pensar bien"-_ se dijo a sí mismo avergonzado

- Qué?- preguntó él con una sonrisita en el rostro

- Este...tú...yo...bueno...tú sabes...p-por qué me besaste el otro día en mi casa- dijo el Uzumaki jugando con uno de los bordes de su vestido sin desviar la vista de Sasuke

Éste se quedó de piedra ante Naruto, el cual seguía retorciendo el vestido entre sus manos y sus mejillas rosas...realmente, por qué?

Entonces se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Gaara antes...

_- Y por qué? es que te sientes atraído hacia él? te gusta, Uchiha?- preguntó Gaara _

_- Y-yo...-_

"_ En ese momento no sabía que contestar...y todavía no lo sé...qué voy a decirle a Naruto?"-_ pensó con cierta desesperación...

- Sasuke? p-por favor dime

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Tiva había salido en busca de su gemela y ya llevaba un buen rato recorriendo el instituto sin poder encontrarla

- Maldita sea, Chika! dónde te metiste!?-gritó en frustración

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que le pareció escuchar a alguien sollozar suavemente

- Chika?! Chiiiikaaaa!!!- gritó Tiva yendo en la dirección de los sollozos. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la sala de música y abrió la puerta insegura

La sonrisa de su gemela la recibió al instante

- Por qué gritas tanto? a estas alturas la mitad del instituto ya debió haberte escuchado- se burló Chika

- Y tú! por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? estás muy rara, gemela- comentó Tiva medio enojada y preocupada

- Por nada, ahora vamos! no podemos dejar al grupo solo tanto tiempo o se nos va a sublevar- dijo ella comenzando a correr

Tiva se quedó unos segundos más junto a la puerta

" _Por qué estabas llorando, Chika?"_

La imagen de su gemela abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y los ojos rojos volvió a ella pero la ignoró y comenzó a correr también

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari tenía una sonrisa malévolamente alegre en el rostro, los chicos llevaban en el camerino algo así de 10 minutos y sólo dios sabe haciendo qué.

Miró al resto del grupo ponerse sus trajes y burlarse unos de otros, nadie parecía recordar que Sasuke y Naruto no estaban con ellos.

De pronto aparecieron las gemelas Uzumaki jadeando levemente por la carrera

- Tiva! veo que la encontraste, ya era hora que aparecieras Chika- las recibió Temari

- Sí, sí ya lo sé- dijo Chika- pero dime qué tal te ha ido con ellos- señala al elenco

- Bastante bien, hice que probaran los trajes nada más

- Ah si?- la Uzumaki paseó su mirada por el grupo- y dónde están Naruto y el Uchiha?

- Uh...el Uchiha tenía un problema con el pantalón de su traje y mandé a tu primo a ayudarlo, están en el camerino- contestó Temari temiéndose algo

- Y cúanto llevan ahí dentro?- preguntó Tiva algo alarmada

- No mucho...- dijo Temari

- Cúanto?- insistió Tiva

- Algo así de 10 minutos, no es tanto!- dijo la Sabaku

- Bueno, ya deberían estar listos- comentó Chika mirando suspicazmente a Temari

- Que hay si se le atoró el cierre?

- Lo que sea voy a ver- dijo Tiva caminando hacia el camerino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qué esperas que te diga?- preguntó el Uchiha sintiéndose atrapado

- Sólo quiero que me respondas- contestó Naruto más avergonzado que nunca- Sasuke...por qué me besaste?

- Estábamos actuando- respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

- Pero no era necesario que lo hicieras y ahora...ahora no estábamos actuando ni nada!- dijo cerrando sus ojos de golpe- no quisiera ser...n-no quiero ser un juguete tuyo!

- Tú no eres ningún juguete- susurró Sasuke volviendo a acercarse a él

- Entonces dime por qué!- volvió a pedir Naruto abriendo sus ojos de nuevo

- Yo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Temari! el camerino está cerrado con llave, pásamela ahora!- dijo Tiva

- No! qué pasa si te metes en una situación incómoda?! imagínate que esté sin pantalones!

- Vivo con un chico, no tiene nada que no haya visto antes- contestó la Uzumaki testarudamente

Pasaron un rato discutiendo el porque no debía abrirse la puerta, pero en eso Chika agarró la llave que tenía Temari y abrió la puerta...

De ella salió Naruto agarrando los vuelos de su vestido y totalmente indignado

Dentro estaba todavía Sasuke con una gran marca roja en la cara

_- Yo...yo todavía no lo sé Naruto!_

_- Así que es eso...de verdad sólo estabas jugando conmigo!_

_- Yo no..._

_- Si no es eso qué es? hasta que no lo sepas no vuelvas a acercarte a mí con esas intenciones_

_- Naruto..._

_Lo agarró por los hombros y lo besó a pesar de las resistencias del rubio_

_Ganándose una cachetada de su parte_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muy bien! suficiente por hoy, pueden irse!- dijo Tiva mientras el resto arreglaba sus cosas

- Vaya ensayo desastroso- comentó Temari a su lado

- Ni lo digas...ahora pareciera que todos están de mal humor! primero Chika y luego Naruto, realmente me pregunto si es que tienen algo que ver

- Saben dónde está Naruto?- preguntó una voz grave detrás de ellas, se dieron vuelta nada más para toparse con Gaara

- Uh, sí se fue al patio, por qué preguntas?

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta ya que él salió corriendo en esa dirección

- Definitivamente están todos muy extraños- Tiva meneó la cabeza viéndolo alejarse

" _No sé si el Uchiha se me adelantó o no, por más que quise averiguarlo Naruto se negó a hablarme sobre él...así que ahora es mi turno...ahora voy a confesarle mis sentimientos!"- _pensó el pelirrojo en cuanto divisó al rubio sentado bajo un árbol

**Continuará...**

Ugh maldito capítulo! realmente está horrible, pero era necesario que pasaran éstas cosas para que la historia se desarrollara...Sasuke no se ha atrevido, Naruto está molesto, Chika sigue triste y ahora Gaara va a declararse...en qué lío me metí? como voy a resolverlo definitivamente no tengo idea, pero espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de éste capítulo u.u

de nuevo un millón de gracias a las que me dejan reviews!!! son tan dulces

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Naruto estaba sentado debajo de uno de los árboles del patio, al fin libre del vestido.

Miraba el diálogo que tenía en sus manos sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en el último tiempo con

- Sasuke...-murmuró paseando su vista por la escena que habían actuado en su casa

Se sonrojó en cuanto recordó lo que sucedió ese día...Sasuke...sus labios sobre los suyos y esa extraña sensación recorrerlo...cerró el libreto de un golpe.

- Qué se ha creído? venir y besarme cuando se le dé la gana? ja! no tengo porqué preocuparme por eso! es sólo...- su frase segura comenzó a desvanecerse cuando la imagen del pelinegro se vino a su cabeza- que nunca me había sentido así y no quisiera que fuera mentira...

" _Porque es una sensación tan bonita"- _terminó en su cabeza

- No sé que hacer- suspiró

- Hacer sobre qué?- preguntó una voz detrás de él

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Gaara, le sonrió alegremente tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos

- Nada! no es nada! oye Gaara, qué hacías dando vueltas por aquí?- preguntó inocentemente

- Te buscaba- respondió el otro sentándose a su lado

- Ah si? para qué?- Naruto parpadeó adorablemente haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente y comenzara a sentir los nervios de lo que iba a hacer

- Es que tengo algo importante que decirte...- contestó vacilantemente

- Entonces dilo! no hay problema, yo te escucho- sonrió animadamente

- Primero quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy importante para mí- comenzó mirándolo a los ojos- tú me enseñaste que la vida es mucho más que sólo quedarse en un rincón viendo como pasa y despreciando a todo el mundo...me mostraste que hay un lugar para mí entre la gente y que realmente no estoy solo...hace mucho que no me siento solo...porque sé que te tengo a ti...

Naruto no sabía muy bien que pasaba ni porqué Gaara le decía esas cosas, sólo podía intuirlo por la mirada que aquellos ojos verdes le dirigían...

" _Se parece a la mirada de Sasuke"_- se dio cuenta de repente

- Y nada más quería decirte...que...me gustas mucho

El rubio lo miró sorprendido cuando logró procesar esas palabras

" _QUE LE GUSTO A GAARA?!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Por su parte Sasuke seguía dando vueltas por el escenario ya vacío, sin dejar de pensar en como había reaccionado Naruto antes...

- Soy un idiota- se dijo en frustración sentándose en el borde- lo arruiné todo!

" _Ahora Naruto no querrá hablarme y tampoco podré explicarle nada...aunque...qué le podría decir? ni yo mismo tengo muy claro lo que siento por él..."_

_- _Sólo sé que quiero estar a su lado- suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello negro

- Entonces qué estás esperando?- dijo una voz desde las cortinas

De las sombras surgió la figura de Temari con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Tú?- preguntó Sasuke incrédulo

"_ Pero ésta de donde sale?!"_

- Sí, yo, Uchiha- siguió sonriendo- y por lo visto necesitas mi ayuda

- No sé porqué tienes esa idea- contestó él

- Oh sí que lo sabes- se burló ella- no será por casualidad que tienes un problema para expresar tus sentimientos?

Sasuke la miró con sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa

" _Mierda!"_

- Me lo imaginaba, así que no sabes cómo decirle a Naruto que te gusta- comentó ella sentándose a su lado

- Más que eso, es que no sé si de verdad me gusta...

- Claro que te gusta! es mas...te gusta desde hace bastante tiempo- dijo ella con tono experto

- Y tú como sabes?- preguntó el con una gotita corriéndole por la cabeza

- Por la manera en que lo tratas, siempre lo has tratado de una manera distinta que a los demás y con esto de la obra se te ha notado, Uchiha. No le des más vueltas al asunto o mi hermanito se te va a adelantar! de hecho, creo que es por eso que ha ido a buscar a Naruto...- comentó ella apoyando su cabeza en una mano con gesto pensativo- sí, seguro que fue por eso...a estas alturas ya debería haberse confesado

- Qué?!- dicho esto salió corriendo del auditorio dejando a Temari con una sonrisa todavía más grande si es posible

" _Ju! misión cumplida"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las gemelas habían abandonado el instituto hace un rato dado que su primo no quería irse todavía. Iban caminando en silencio por las calles hasta que Tiva hizo la pregunta que se moría por hacer

_- _Chika?

- Uhum?- fue la respuesta de Chika mientras miraba distraída las nubes

- Por qué estabas llorando antes?- inquirió Tiva algo insegura

- No estaba llorando- contestó su gemela sin quitar la vista del cielo

- Uzumaki Chika escúchame bien, soy tu gemela, tarada! sé bien cuando lloras, ahora dime porqué- exigió Tiva

- Es un secreto

- Ah no! eso sí que no! si crees que voy a aguantarme esa respuesta estás equivocada, quiero la verdad!

- La verdad?- Chika paró y miró de frente a Tiva- la verdad gemelita es la siguiente: estoy enamorada de alguien y a ese alguien le gusta nuestro primo

Tiva la miró sorprendida

" _oh mi dios...no será que..."_

_- _Gah! te gusta el Uchiha!?- gritó ella señalándola ganándose un gruñido de frustración de parte de su gemela

- NO!

- Entonces? no se me ocurre nadie más, una pista?- dijo Tiva rascándose la cabeza

- Es Gaara...- suspiró Chika volviendo a mirar el cielo- desde hace mucho tiempo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke había salido corriendo en el mismo instante en que Temari había dicho las palabras mágicas, sólo que se le había olvidado el minúsculo detalle de que no tenía idea de donde podía estar su rubio. Comenzó a buscar por todas las salas del instituto hasta decidirse a buscar por el patio...unas vueltas después diviso a Naruto...junto a Gaara

" _Mejor me acerco discretamente y escucho su conversación...no vaya a ser que realmente se haya confesado, tengo que ser yo quien se le declare primero!_

Una vez que estuvo de acuerdo consigo mismo comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hasta ponerse detrás del árbol como quien no quiere la cosa, con la suerte de que ni el Uzumaki ni el Sabaku se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Aguzó el oído y esperó

- Ga-gaara...-tartamudeó el rubio por la impresión- d-de de verdad...yo te...yo te

- Así es, Naruto, tú me gustas mucho- sonrió levemente Gaara

Atrás de ellos Sasuke comenzó a hervir de rabia y preocupación...qué tal si Naruto se decidía por el mapache?

- Desde hace cuanto?- fue lo único que atinó a decir

- Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi...aunque en ese momento no lo sabía muy bien- contestó pensativo- la verdad es que creía que eras un idiota molesto

- Jejeje- se rió nerviosamente pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza- muchos piensan eso

- Pero esa es sólo la primera impresión- sonrió Gaara ante la ternura que demostraba el rubio- una vez que alguien te conoce bien, no vuelve a ser el mismo

- Gracias- respondió Naruto sonrojándose- Gaara...

- Si?

- Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó el zorrito algo despistado

En el otro lado del árbol el Uchiha se tenía que contener para no revelar su presencia y matar al pelirrojo, dentro de sí los nervios bullían...qué iba a contestar el mapache? qué estaría pensando Naruto? es que todavía le quedaba opción a él?

- Porque no podía estar tranquilo sin decírtelo- contestó el otro- mucho menos con el Uchiha dando vueltas alrededor tuyo todo el día, no sé a quien cree que engaña

- De qué hablas?- ahora si le estaba entrando la curiosidad

- No te has preguntado por qué te besó? tú también le gustas y no sé como es que no te lo ha dicho...cuando la verdad es que no es nada sutil

- Yo le gusto?- dijo incrédulo el rubio, sintiendo como poco a poco una esperanza comenzaba a nacer dentro de él

- Así es- Gaara asintió tristemente- y no podía soportar la idea de que él se ganara un espacio en tu corazón. Por eso decidí decírtelo todo...no es necesario que respondas nada al respecto así que no te preocupes...solamente espero que esto te haga pensar un poco más en mí

Dicho esto agarró delicadamente el rostro de Naruto y lo besó suavemente antes de irse.

Era una suerte que Sasuke no hubiera visto eso o de verdad se habría abalanzado sobre Gaara, pero sí escuchó todo lo que dijo y se sintió intranquilo...ahora había sido delatado por su enemigo, perfecto! pero no era hora de perder del tiempo, quizás Naruto ya pensara en irse, así que se levantó y se puso al lado del rubio.

- Hu, quién se cree que es?- dijo Sasuke sacando al rubio de su ensismamiento

- Gah! Sasuke! qué haces aquí?!- preguntó alarmado

- Estaba en el otro lado del árbol- contestó el pelinegro descaradamente

- Tú! estabas espiando!- lo acusó apuntándolo con el dedo

- Claro, porque era importante saber que te decía el mapache

- No hables así de Gaara- bufó ofendido

- Eso no importa- dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado- lo que es importante ahora es lo que voy a decirte...lo siento

- Con un "lo siento" no basta- respondió Naruto volteándose

- Déjame terminar- Sasuke lo tomó por el hombro y lo movió para mirarlo a la cara- te quería pedir perdón...en ése momento no sabía que responderte y-y ahora creo que lo sé...

Se estaba sintiendo ridículo y expuesto, con esos ojos azules mirándolo fijo se sentía incapaz de articular una sola palabra pero sabía que si se quedaba callado de nuevo, lo más probable sería que Naruto se enojara de verdad y no quisiera hablarle

Naruto lo escuchaba atento, con cada nueva palabra la esperanza cobraba más fuerza en su interior. Hizo un gesto para que continuara

- Sé que hemos tenido diferencias antes, pero sabes qué pienso? que todas esas peleas y discusiones fueron una manera de estar cerca de ti y también una manera de ocultarme a mí mismo que en el fondo...tú me atraías...y ahora esa atracción ha ido cobrando más y más fuerza, es casi insoportable. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, Naruto...- Sasuke le tomó las manos y las llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón- sientes cómo late? nunca había estado tan nervioso...jamás había tenido que decirle nada como esto a nadie...porque es la primera vez que me siento así, siéntelo...tú lo haces latir

- Sasuke...-murmuró Naruto sonrojándose profundamente ante la intensidad de la mirada del Uchiha. Esos dos pozos oscuros parecían absorberlo. De nuevo esa sensación de irse perdiendo en la compañía del otro, una atracción casi como por gravedad...era inevitable

Sus labios se acercaron y se movieron contra el otro, sus bocas se abrieron por inercia y sus lenguas comenzaron a buscarse entre ellas. Aunque ya estaban algo acostumbrados no dejaba de ser un beso tan intoxicante como los otros, deseando que no terminara jamás. Sasuke tomó las mejillas de Naruto entre sus manos y lo acercó todavía más a él. No quería que esos labios fueran para alguien más.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse y Sasuke maldijo mentalmente la necesidad de respirar.

- Esto es lo que quería que entendieras, soy mejor con hechos que con palabras- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado

- No es como si yo hubiera podido adivinarlo- contestó el rubio haciendo un adorable puchero

- Naruto

- Si?

- Quiero que pienses bien en lo que te dije...y en lo que te dijo el mapache- dijo seriamente- porque en algún momento tendrás que elegir, yo no quiero estar contigo sin ser nada...me gustaría que...que fueses mi novio

- Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido

" _Tan rápido?!"_

- Lo que escuchaste- respondió Sasuke avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado- yo no quiero tener que compartirte con nadie

- Sasuke...

- De todas maneras tengo que irme- comentó parándose y agarrando su mochila- ya es tarde, tú también deberías irte a tu casa

- Pero...

- Hasta mañana

Se inclinó un poco hacia él para murmurarle

- Piénsalo- lo besó en la mejilla y se fue

De nuevo fue dejado solo bajo el árbol y entonces se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba...

" _Le gusto a Gaara...le gusto a Sasuke...qué hago?! no puedo rechazar a ninguno de los dos...no podría...Gaara siempre ha sido muy dulce conmigo y yo también lo quiero mucho...sólo que es distinto de como quiero a Sasuke...arrrrhgggg!!! no sé que hacer!!!" -_ se agarró la cabeza en frustración y tomó su mochila

- Mejor me voy a mi casa- murmuró para irse por fin del instituto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que Naruto llegó a su casa se dejó caer en uno de los sillones totalmente exhausto. Sus primas que estaban en la cocina aparecieron al lado de él y le miraron con preocupación

- Ey Naru-chan...qué te pasó? por qué llevas esa cara?- preguntó Tiva tomando un poco de su leche al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá

- No saben el día que he tenido- contestó su primo mirándolas con ojos suplicantes

**Continuará...**

Si alguien se pregunta porqué Gaara aparece por detrás siempre es que es un espía profesional (¿?) entrenado por mí...o eso quisiera u.u y Sasuke también es mi aprendiz :3 ju!

no sé que decir de éste capítulo, en lo personal es uno de mis capítulos favoritos...por fin se sueltan todas las verdades!!! que alegría...me siento liberada suspira

aunque esto no es mas que uno de los grandes pasos de la trama...ahí verán uds...

sobre el beso aquí descrito, ya sé que es muy corto y decepcionante...pero no podía explayarme en eso que se perdería lo importante eh!!! no me maten por eso, tendrán su compensación en algún momento...

de nuevo **MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!**

**espero que este cap haya sido de su total agrado y pido disculpas por el capítulo anterior que fue un asco como he escrito pocos (o muchos...?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

- Hasta donde yo sé, el mismo que nosotras- comentó Chika quitándole la leche a Tiva

- Oye!- Tiva le volvió a quitar el vaso- bueno, si hubiera sido el mismo no nos estaría contando, Chika

- Me van a escuchar?- preguntó Naruto con una gota

- Claro, ahora dinos qué te pasó- dijo Tiva

- Uh...esto...- se revolvió incómodo en el sofá- que harían ustedes si les gustara alguien?

- Pues voy y se lo digo- contestó Tiva parpadeando- te gusta alguien, Naru?!

- Déjalo terminar, Tibbs- dijo Chika pegándole un codazo- sigue por favor

- Ok...si les gustara alguien y esa persona se declarara pero lo hace el mismo día que un amigo y ambos les piden que lo piensen pero en verdad esperan que se queden con ellos y ustedes no quieren herir a ninguno de los dos, qué hacen?!

En cuanto comenzó a dar su "caso hipotético" se puso más nervioso y a hablar más rápido y cuando terminó les puso una mirada de desesperación que las dejó confundidas

- No te entendí nada- respondió Chika con los ojos redondos- además podrías darnos algún nombre porque está claro que esto te pasó a ti

- Pero si se los digo van a entrar en sus fases raras y dan miedo- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

- Awwwn, Naru-chan te prometemos no hacer nada pero nos dices quienes son, siiiii?- pidió Tiva

- Está bien- suspiró el rubio mirando a sus primas expectantes- pero recuerden que lo prometieron!

- Escúpelo de una vez, Naruto!

- Gaara y Sasuke-murmuró

- Qué?

- Que fueron Gaara y Sasuke!

- Oh mi dios...-murmuró Tiva mirando alternativamente a Naruto y a Chika

" _Que Chika no reaccione mal, que Chika no reaccione mal! por favor, Chi! tranquila, tranquila!"- _rogaba dentro de su cabeza

Pero su gemela parecía estar bien, aunque la noticia le impactó un poco podría decirse que ya sabía que iba a pasar. Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por la voz de Chika

- Y qué vas a hacer sobre eso?- preguntó distraída

- Por eso les conté- suspiró su primo- no sé que hacer...no quiero decirle que no a ninguno de los dos

- Tienes que pensarlo bien, Naru- dijo Tiva- porque tú sólo quieres a uno de ellos

- No es cierto!- contestó Naruto- los quiero a los dos!

- Sí lo es- interrumpió Chika- porque no puedes quererlos de la misma manera, si fuera así simplemente le dirías que no a los dos...lo que pasa es que quieres decirle que sí a uno y no quieres herir al otro

- Entonces qué hago!?- dijo el rubito

- En eso no podemos ayudarte Naru, lo siento- dijo Chika levantándose para luego ir a subir la escalera

Naruto miró a su prima algo extrañado pero volvió su mirada hacia Tiva que también la miraba con una mueca

" _Pero que borde se pone a veces --"_

- Le pasa algo?

- Nah, nada más está cansada- mintió ella- pero tiene razón...esto lo tienes que decidir tú

- No podrían orientarme un poco que sea?

- Hmmm- Tiva lo pensó un poco- mira, no te aseguro nada pero puede ser que encontremos la manera de ayudarte- dijo guiñando

- Gracias! eres la mejor!

- Lo sé, ahora mejor anda a pasear, a lo mejor te sirve de algo

- Está bien.

El rubio abrazó a su prima y luego salió diciendo que volvería en una hora. Tiva lo vio partir y soltó un suspiro. Mejor vigilar a Chika.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que compartía con su gemela, no, nada fuera de lo común: todo estaba en orden y Chika leía una revista tranquilamente echada sobre la cama de abajo del camarote. No fue hasta que Tiva revisó las murallas que se dio cuenta de la enorme grieta que había en una de ellas. Tragó algo de saliva

" _A lo mejor habría que llamar a las otras..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto por su parte iba caminando distraídamente por la calle pensando en su dilema. Soltó un suspiro. Qué iba a hacer?

" _No es cierto! los quiero a los dos!- había protestado_

_Sí lo es, porque no puedes quererlos de la misma manera, si fuera así simplemente le dirías que no a los dos...lo que pasa es que quieres decirle que sí a uno y no quieres herir al otro"_

Chika tenía razón, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada. Se revolvió el pelo molesto consigo mismo.

" _Por qué será tan difícil decidirse!?"_

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y se puso a mirar el cielo. Tan azul y tan puro como sus propios ojos

- No es una cuestión de decidir- suspiró- en el fondo sé que es lo que quiero...pero...no veo la manera de hacerlo...

- Naruto?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- _Ya llegamos!

Temari y Hinata entraron a la residencia Uzumaki y buscaron con la mirada a las gemelas

- Estamos arriba!- gritó Tiva y las chicas subieron.

Las encontraron a ambas en su habitación, Tiva sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y Chika murmurando cosas como " No es tan grande, no era necesario que me pegara por eso" al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza. Temari paseó su mirada por el lugar, sip, todo tal y como lo recordaba...hasta la gri-

- Grieta? por qué hay una grieta en su pared?- preguntó la rubia

- Pregúntale a Chika la destructora- dijo Tiva dedicándole una mirada amenazante a su gemela

- Eso no importa ahora, las llamamos por otra razón- contestó Chika- esperen...y Tenten?

- Está en sus clases de artes marciales, no contesta- dijo Temari sentándose- bien, hablen

- Es sobre nuestro primo...el Uchiha...y tu hermano- comenzó Tiva

- Sí, ya veía esto venir...déjame adivinar, los dos se declararon pero Naruto no sabe qué hacer?- preguntó Temari

- Exacto- respondió Chika

- Lo que Naru-chan nos contó fue esto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Naruto?

El rubio se dio vuelta para toparse con una castaña conocida

- Tenten?

- Qué haces aquí?

- Nada más pensaba...

- En Sasuke?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado

- Cómo sabes?- preguntó a su vez él mirándola con ojos redondos

- Oye, desde donde estoy se ve todo hacia abajo y créeme ustedes dos no engañan a nadie, se pueden ver las chispas volando cuando están cerca

- Sí, ya lo sé- contestó él sonriendo levemente

- Si los dos lo sienten así no entiendo porque no están juntos- comentó ella

- Es sólo que...es algo complicado, si estoy con él creo que terminaría hiriendo a alguien que también quiero mucho

- Hmmm...será que esa persona es pelirroja, usa mucho delineador y responde al nombre de Sabaku no Gaara?

- Es que no se puede mantener nada secreto?- respondió él entre bromeando y triste

- No lo creo, los dos son bastante obvios- otra sonrisa- pero volviendo al tema! si Gaara realmente te quiere tanto, debería estar feliz de que encontraras a alguien que te guste

- Tal vez pero...yo puedo entenderlo. Si Sasuke consiguiera a alguien que no fuera yo...también haría lo posible para mantenerlo a mi lado

- Pensar tanto no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, Naruto. Lo único que sirve ahora es que escuches a tu corazón y elijas lo que es mejor para los tres

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Claro que la tengo, anda, te acompaño a tu casa

Tenten sacó su celular para ver la hora y se topó con unas llamadas perdidas de Temari así que decidió llamarla

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Así que es eso- dijo Temari mirando a sus amigas

_- _Sip, eso es- afirmó Tiva. Chika desvió la mirada

- Yo no veo cual es el problema...- comentó Hinata levemente- si a N-Naruto-kun le gusta Sasuke-kun...y a él le gusta él...

- Mi hermanito es el problema, Hina-chan- contestó Temari- si no te diste cuenta te lo digo: Gaara está _enamorado_ de Naruto

- Ya pero...él...a Naruto-kun no parece gustarle de la misma manera

- Por supuesto que no le gusta de la misma manera- dijo Chika algo amargamente- sólo lo ve como un amigo

- Cálmate un poco, Chi- pidió Tiva- el asunto es de que manera Naru-chan puede decirle que no a Gaara, sin herirlo...de una manera justa por decirlo así.

- Como un juego?

- Bueno, el amor es un juego...se gana y se pierde no?

- Tú dices que compitan?

- Así es- contestó Temari- pero no sería bueno que fuera entre ellos...si no que lo hicieran contra ustedes

- Nosotras?- preguntó Chika levantando la mirada- quieres que compitan contra nosotras en qué?

- En qué son buenas ustedes?- dijo Temari sonriendo malévolamente

- DDR- respondió Hinata abriendo sus ojos blancos- Temari-chan, de verdad quieres que jueguen DDR contra ellas, para decidir quién se queda con Naruto-kun?

- Así es- la rubia asintió orgullosamente

- Uh no sé, tal vez deberías tomarlo más en serio...

- A mí me parece bien- dijo Chika parándose- después de todo el que más lo quiera debería ser capaz de durar contra nosotras

- Si Chika no tiene problemas yo tampoco- se unió Tiva

- Así que está decidido: mañana se lo dicen a los dos y juegan- suspiró Hinata

Entonces comenzó a sonar superdrive y Temari contestó su celular

- Moshi moshi?

- _Temari?_

_- _La misma

- Quién es?- preguntó Hinata

- Ssssh es Tenten

- _Dónde estás?_

- En la casa de las Uzumaki, con Hinata

- _Ah si? por qué? uh, mejor no me digas puedo imaginármelo. De todas maneras, me acabo de encontrar a Naruto. Tengo la impresión de que ahora tiene las ideas mucho más claras, ya hablarán sus primas con él. Estamos a unas cuadras de su casa_

_- _De veras? excelente! porque nosotras también tenemos las ideas mucho más claras.

- _Entonces nos vemos, bye!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre y el grupo de arriba bajó en masa a abrir

- Naru-chaaaaaaaan!!!- Tiva se lanzó sobre su primo en un tremendo abrazo

- Ugh Tiva-chan...no puedo...cof cof respirar!!!

- Lo siento! es que tuvimos esta magnífica idea!

- Sí, Temari dijo que tenían las ideas más claras así que...cúal es su gran solución?- preguntó Tenten

- Temari-chan quiere que Sasuke-kun y Gaara-kun compitan por N-Naruto-kun...jugando DDR contra Chika y Tiva- contestó Hinata mirando a Naruto sonrojada y luego al suelo

- Ustedes dos no podrían estar más locas- dijo Naruto sonriendo- por mí está bien, pero sepan que eso no va a afectar mi decisión final

- Lo sabemos, es nada más para que no se vea tan duro- sonrió Tiva- además tengo muchas muchas ganas de ver al Uchiha moviéndose rápido por una vez

- Él es rápido- murmuró el rubio jugando con sus dedos- sólo que en otras cosas...

Pero por suerte nadie lo escuchó...

- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Ya es tarde, tengo que volver a mi casa o si no Kankurou y Gaara van a destrozarla. Matta ne!- dijo Temari yéndose

- Y-yo también tengo que irme...los trajes...- dijo Hinata

- Está bien, vayánse sin tanto rollo- dijo Tiva moviendo la mano quitándole importancia- nos vemos mañana!

- Matta ne!

- Ah y Tenten- Naruto la paró un segundo en la puerta- _Gracias por todo_

**Continuará...**

Este capítulo es un asco, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Si ya han estado leyendo ya saben que a estos capis los llamo " de transición" no son muy buenos, son francamente malos y decepcionantes y casi no incluyen yaoi pero bueno...ya se estarán haciendo idea de que es lo que viene...más enfrentamientos, drama y espero que una buena continuación

Pido disculpas por el atraso y lo malo del capítulo, estuve mucho tiempo fuera y se me cortó la inspiración. Es un milagro que lograra escribir esto...

De nuevo disculpas...y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Otro día de ensayo más, el tercero para ser más exacta y todo el equipo bajo el mando de Uzumaki Chika estaba trabajando a velocidad supersónica

- Escúchenme bien! nos quedan 4 días antes del festival, quiero que sus actuaciones sean **perfectas** para entonces! vamos todo de nuevo desde la escena del vestido de Kumiko!

Todos de vuelta a las tablas y con sus trajes. Naruto por fin había logrado superar un poco la vergüenza de andar con vestido y se movía casi dignamente con él. Entró a escena junto a Sakura quien hacía de Kaori, la sirvienta.

- _En unos días más va a ser el baile en honor a su compromiso, Princesa Kumiko- dijo Kaori ajustándole el vestido- no estáis feliz? ya quisiera una poder casarse con alguien como el Príncipe Shukaku_

_" Me tendré que lavar la boca, shannaro!"_

_- Sí, ya lo sé- contestó Kumiko mirando hacia abajo jugando un poco con el borde del vestido- Shukaku es una persona muy especial, estoy segura de que seré feliz a su lado_

_Entonces entró su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_- Cómo vais, Kaori?- preguntó alegremente_

_- Muy bien, Señor- contestó la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia- como podéis ver, el vestido le queda divino_

_- Es sólo que la ropa es hermosa, yo no tengo nada que ver- contestó la princesa algo triste_

_- No digáis tonterías, Princesa Kumiko. Un vestido así es necesario para una princesa tan bella como vos. Estoy seguro que el Príncipe Shukaku estará feliz de veros con él puesto_

_- Seguramente pero..._

_- Pero qué? es que acaso no tenéis confianza en mi obra?- preguntó Kaori algo molesta_

_- No, no es eso, Kaori. El vestido es precioso! sólo que...podrías dejarnos a solas un momento por favor? _

_- Entiendo, nos vemos luego, Princesa- dijo Kaori haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo_

_Su mejor amigo la miraba con algo de curiosidad_

_- Y bueno, de qué queréis hablar conmigo que la sirvienta no puede escuchar?_

_En ese momento la princesa se echa a sus brazos llorando dejando a su interlocutor sin saber cómo reaccionar_

_- Pri-princesa! qué os pasa? estáis bien? os duele algo?_

_- Me duele el corazón! no quiero casarme con Shukaku!_

_- Qué decís?- preguntó el chico separándose de Kumiko y mirándola con ojos sorprendidos_

_- Lo que escucháis! l-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo cumplir con esto...sé que debéis estar pensando, pero no puedo! a pesar de todas sus cualidades y lo bueno que es conmigo, no lo amo...porque en el momento en que nos conocimos mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien más y no podría traicionar jamás éste sentimiento que sé que es mutuo...por favor, por favor ayudadme a parar la boda!_

_- Sabéis que no puedo negarme a lo que sea que me pidáis- contestó su amigo con gesto aproblemado- pero no va a ser fácil. Por mi parte me preguntaba si es que entre vos y el Príncipe Tenryu había algo más que amistad y ahora me lo habéis confirmado. Puedo ver que entre vosotros se ha formado un lazo irrompible y no seré yo quien os trate de hacer infeliz, Princesa, tenéis mi palabra_

_- Muchas, muchas gracias! sabía que podía contar con vos!_

_- No estéis tan contenta, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer_

_Si lo que se venía era difícil poco le importaba a Kumiko, su único deseo era poder estar junto a quien realmente amaba y por ello estaba dispuesta a todo. Las cosas podrían haber mejorado...de no haber sido por una sirvienta indiscreta que se quedó escuchando tras la puerta_

_- La Princesa Kumiko piensa escaparse?! esto tengo que decírselo al Rey y al Príncipe Shukaku de inmediato!- y Kaori salió corriendo por el pasillo en busca de ambos_

_- _Perfecto! está realmente perfecto!- dijo Tiva aplaudiendo junto al resto de los presentes- quien diría que podrías hacer tan bien de princesa, Naru-chan!

- Muchas gracias, Tiva-chan- respondió él sonriendo tímidamente- de todas maneras lo hice como me salía del corazón

- Eres un actor nato, Naruto!- lo alabó Temari

Desde lejos lo miraba Sasuke con una sonrisa, porque en el fondo sabía que el rubio había pensado en él después de lo de ayer y que quizás, no, no quizás...si no que tenía una oportunidad de poder tenerlo para si mismo. Mientras recibía los emocionados comentarios de su prima, el Uzumaki se fijó en el pelinegro que estaba en el rincón y le sonrió también.

" _Es por eso que no puedo perderlo...dentro mío espero que me elija a mí y sé que lo hará...sólo que nunca se sabe...bah! olvida todo eso, Uchiha! tienes que tener un poco de confianza en ti mismo, porque Naruto te lo ha hecho entender así, no?_ _todos esos besos no han sido en vano..."_

Su mirada se dulcificó al pensar en aquello, los labios tan suaves del otro y la necesidad que sentía de probarlos de nuevo. No, esos labios no iban a ser del Sabaku.

Por su parte Gaara estaba en lo mismo

" _No puedo perder contra el Uchiha...conozco a Naruto desde hace más tiempo que él! él no lo conoce como yo lo hago, no sabe por lo que ha pasado ni como consolarlo ni cuidarlo! aunque lo que el bastardo sienta por él se ve real...no puede ser más que algo pasajero. Por eso yo debo insistir...porque...no podría estar sin él"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- _Muy bien todo el mundo! hora de descansar!-

Todo el mundo suspiró aliviado, con el correr del tiempo los ensayos se iban haciendo más intensos. Mientras la mayoría se iba al patio a descansar, Gaara y Sasuke se dirigieron detrás del escenario donde les esperaban las gemelas Uzumaki junto a Temari.

- Para qué nos llamaron?- preguntó Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

- Calma tu ánimo, Uchiha- dijo Chika- lo que les vamos a decir te debería importar porque es sobre nuestro primo

- Qué hay con Naruto?- a la primera mención del nombre del rubio Gaara reaccionó

- Miren, no crean que engañan a nadie. Hace rato que nos dimos cuenta que están tras Naru-chan- dijo Tiva cruzando los brazos- y queremos que sepan que no vamos a dejar que cualquiera se quede con él, entendido? solamente quien nosotras creamos que realmente va a hacerlo feliz y va a ser capaz de cuidarlo

- Hmpf, hasta donde yo sé esa decisión la debería tomar él- contestó Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad

- Eeeeng! vas perdiendo puntos por eso, Uchiha- sonrió amenazadoramente Chika haciendo una x con sus dedos- claro que es una decisión que él tiene que tomar sólo peeeero es preferible que sea de mutuo acuerdo con nosotras...ya sabes...para evitar arruinarle la vida a alguien

Tiva la miraba con una gotita mientras Temari no sabía si reirse de la cara de ambos chicos

" _Desde cuando que Chika es así?!"- _se preguntó Sasuke algo intimidado (que no hubiera estado si Naruto no le hubiera comentado en la mañana que su prima le había hecho una grieta a la pared) luego miró a Gaara que estaba totalmente tranquilo y decidió que no podía parecer inseguro

- Suficiente de amenazas, Chika, mejor vamos al grano- interrumpió Temari- escuchen, los llamamos para lo siguiente: ustedes van a competir contra éstas dos- señala a a las gemelas- para ver quién se queda con el zorrito rubio

- Competir en qué?- dijo Gaara tan sereno como siempre

- Oh, en algo muy simple y que conoces bien Gaara-kun- dijo Tiva- van a jugar contra nosotras en el DDR

- DDR?! creí que se tomaban esto más en serio! y si él lo conoce bien lleva la ventaja y no es justo!

- Asustado, Uchiha? bueno si fuera tú lo estaría...después de todo igual iba a ganarte- dijo Gaara ahora sonriendo con superioridad

- Yo no te tengo miedo!

- Tranquilos los dos!- dijo Temari- por si no me escucharon ustedes van a jugar contra Chika y Tiva!

- Entendido, vas a perder Uchiha- eso fue lo último que dijo Gaara antes de salir al patio también

- Vas a ser tú el que pierda!- y Sasuke también se fue

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en el patio Sasuke se sentó bajo uno de los árboles para estar tranquilo...mas su soledad no duró mucho porque fue atacado por una masa rosada

- Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura, podrías salir de encima mío?- gruñó el pelinegro

" _Perfecto! justo lo que necesitaba! me acaban de retar en un juego estúpido por Naruto y ahora tengo a ésta loca encima mío...simplemente perfecto!"_

_- _Claro, lo que tú quieras, Sasuke-kun!- dijo la pelirrosada alegremente

- Entonces vete- dijo él cerrando los ojos tratando de disfrutar la tranquilidad

- Pero Sasuke-kun! yo...yo quería saber si es que estabas libre después de clases...- Sakura se puso roja al instante y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- porque si es así me gustaría que fueras a comer conmigo!

- A comer?- preguntó el Uchiha sin prestarle mucha atención

- Sí! acaban de abrir un nuevo restaurant cerca del instituto y estaba pensando que tal vez tú y yo podríamos...

- No- interrumpió Sasuke- estoy ocupado después de clases

- Oh...de veras? bueno, entonces podría ser otro día!

- Tampoco, escúchame bien Sakura porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez: no voy a salir contigo ni ahora ni nunca

- Pero por qué no, Sasuke-kun?- reclamó la pelirrosada

- Porque no me gustas- dijo el Uchiha finalmente perdiendo la paciencia- me gusta alguien más...alguien a quien por cierto, no le llegas ni a los talones, así que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo porque no me interesas, eres molesta.

Dicho esto se levantó dejando a la Haruno con el corazón roto y lágrimas en los ojos

" _Sasuke-kun..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El resto del ensayo pasó rápido y pronto ya era la salida. En la entrada del colegio se reunieron el trío Uzumaki con Temari, Gaara y Sasuke.

- De verdad es así como piensas decidir, Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke en un susurro

- Fue una idea de mis primas y Temari, pero sí, me parece bien. Es que a ti te complica, Sasuke?- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

- En lo absoluto! ya vas a ver como le gano al mapache- dijo Sasuke- y entonces no te quedará otra que decirme que sí

" _Eso espero"_- pensó el Uzumaki

Caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de llegar a las maquinitas.

- Bien, aquí es! Chika, Tiva listas?- preguntó Temari

- Por supuesto!- respondió Tiva con una gran sonrisa malévola en el rostro

- Y uds, señoritos competidores?

- Siempre estoy listo para patearle el trasero a mapaches entrometidos- dijo Sasuke retando a Gaara con la mirada

- Lo mismo digo- y parecía que salía fuego verde de los ojos del pelirrojo

- Las reglas son las siguientes: Chika irá contra Gaara y Tiva contra Sasuke, él que dure más gana. Si alguno de ustedes se cae pierde automáticamente, lo mismo que ellas. Entendido?

- Entendido

- Entonces...a jugar!!!

Agarraron dos de los DDR: en el de la izquierda Sasuke y Tiva y en la derecha Chika contra Gaara. Pronto la música empezó a sonar. Ambos chicos pusieron toda su atención en las flechas. No podían perder de ninguna manera.

" _Es un juego tonto pero no importa si tengo que jugarlo cien veces con tal de tener a Naruto"- _se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke mientras jugaba. A su izquierda estaban Naruto y Temari observando el juego y la sonrisa alentadora del rubio lo impulsaba a seguir con aquella tontería.

Pasaba el tiempo y ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse y sus "examinadoras" tampoco. Ni una gota de sudor en la frente de las dos Uzumaki.

Tiva lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

Como de la nada su gemela parecía ladearse y estaba al borde de caerse

" _Chika se está cayendo! si ella se cae Gaara gana!"_

Sólo tuvo unas milésimas de segundo para reaccionar y caerse al mismo tiempo que su gemela.

Tanto Sasuke como Gaara pararon y Temari se acercó a ver a las dos chicas que ya se levantaban del suelo

- Gané!- dijeron los dos al unísono

- Alto ahí!- reclamó Temari

- Yo gané! Chika se cayó primero- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos

- Eso no es cierto! Tiva cayó primero!- rebatió el Uchiha

- Creo que caí primero- dijo Chika algo tímida

- No lo hiciste!- reclamó Tiva

" _Qué intentas hacer Chika?!"_

_- _Dado que fue un empate lo vamos a discutir los cuatro!- la Sabaku agarró a las gemelas y a Naruto para llevarlos a un rincón

---------------------------

- Maldita sea, gemeli! por tu culpa ahora tengo un moretón en el trasero!- reclamaba Tiva

- Por qué te tiraste?- preguntó Temari

- No me tiré...

- Chi, tú no te has caído en el DDR desde hace 3 años, por qué justamente ahora?- preguntó Naruto mirando a su prima extrañado

- Es que...

- Ugh, muy bien hora de las verdades. Chika, habla.

- Está bien! dejen de mirarme así! me tiré porque quería que Gaara ganara

- Por qué? sabes que éste juego no afecta en nada lo que yo ya decidí- dijo el rubio confundido- de qué serviría que ganara él?

- No lo sé! es que realmente no quisiera que se desilusionara, él está enamorado de ti, Naru-chan!

- Tanto como lo estás tú de él- comentó Tiva

- A qué se refieren?

- Mira, a ésta tonta- la rubia Sabaku señaló a Chika- le gusta mi hermanito...por eso quería que ganara

Entonces Naruto lo entendió. Por eso era que su prima estaba tan rara...podía imaginarse como se sentiría Gaara...porque así se sentía ella.

- Deberías decirle- dijo suavemente su primo evaluando la situación- aunque él bueno, esté enamorado de mí...no pierdes nada diciéndoselo. Yo también le voy a decir a Sasuke así que estaríamos iguales.

Dicho esto el rubio volvió a donde sus pretendientes estaban

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos lo vieron acercarse con un obvio nerviosismo, jugaba con el borde de la camisa del uniforme y estaba totalmente sonrojado.

" _Se ve tan tierno, lo siento pero dan ganas de comérselo"- _pensó Gaara cuando lo vio

No es necesario mencionar que el Uchiha tenía pensamientos parecidos sobre el dulce rubio

Una vez que Naruto estuvo enfrente de ellos, soltó un suspiro. Lo que iba a hacer no le gustaba pero...

" _Tengo que hacerlo igual, si no estaremos jugando hasta el fin del mundo"_

_- _Uh...chicos...ya tomé una decisión- dijo el rubio tratando de evitar su mirada- lo siento mucho, Gaara- por fin reunió el valor para mirarlo a los ojos- pero...uh...Sasuke, ganó

" _SÍ!!! toma eso mapache!!!"- _Sasuke estaba bailando en su interior pero decidió quedarse callado al ver la expresión del pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Gaara mostraban por primera vez las emociones que lo llenaban, sus ojos estaban suaves...tristes...pero a la vez estaban calmos.

No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que las cosas iban a resultar así. Pero no podía renunciar sin luchar un poco más, no podía dejar ir a Naruto sin que él supiera lo que sentía...y ahora que lo sabía, todo lo que había querido estaba listo. Nunca había tenido demasiadas esperanzas así que no era tan doloroso.

_Pero igual dolía_

Sacudió esos pensamientos al ver lo culpable que se sentía Naruto. No, no quería hacerlo sentir mal

- Sasuke- dijo Naruto- puedes esperarme con mis primas? primero quiero hablar un poco con Gaara

El pelinegro asintió y se fue hacia donde estaban las Uzumaki mientras que Naruto y el Sabaku buscaban una mesa donde sentarse (también habían un par de mesas y sillas en el local)

- Así que el Uchiha, no?- preguntó Gaara apoyando su cabeza en una mano sin mirar a su acompañante

- Sí- contestó el rubio- mira, Gaara...

- No es necesario que te disculpes por nada- interrumpió el mapache- después de todo...es lo que en verdad sientes, no es así? aunque la idea no me guste mucho, supongo que ustedes dos hacen linda pareja

Naruto lo miró incrédulo. Gaara de verdad le estaba diciendo eso? entonces por qué...?

- Entonces por qué peleabas tanto con Sasuke?- preguntó el Uzumaki

- Dije que la idea no me gustaba, Naruto. Porque aunque tú no me quieras de la misma manera, sabes que me gustas. No podía irme sin pelear un poco

- Entiendo- asintió el otro- sé que dijiste que no tenía que disculparme pero de todas maneras siento no haber sido más sutil, no quería herirte.

- Nah, por mí no tienes que preocuparte, si tú estás feliz eso es lo único que importa

- Gracias- respondió Naruto suavemente dedicándole una dulce sonrisa- gracias por entender

- De nada

Se hizo un leve silencio

- Supongo que ya debería ir con Sasuke- suspiró Naruto rompiendo el silencio

- Sí, tu noviecito se debe estar preocupando- contestó el Sabaku parándose

- Sabes algo, Gaara?- le preguntó el rubio imitándolo

- Qué?

- Hay alguien que te quiere mucho, que te quiere tanto como dijiste que me quieres a mí- comentó el zorrito mientras caminaban

- No estoy para bromas, Naruto- respondió el pelirrojo incómodo

- No es una broma! sólo tienes que fijarte bien- le sonrió- bueno...nos vemos!

- Adiós...

Gaara lo vio acercarse al Uchiha y a sus primas. Lo vio sonreír y reírse con ellas, la alegría que mostraba era tal que él también sintió ganas de sonreír

" _Si está feliz con él creo que todo está bien...se quieren. Hmmm...pero qué habrá querido decir Naruto?"_

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Chika pero ella esquivó su mirada

" _Los Uzumaki están todos locos"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Por fin tiempo a solas! Las gemelas se habían ido con Temari a un karaoke " a celebrar" como decían ellas y Gaara se había ido sólo. Ahora tenía a Naruto para sí mismo. Dedicándole una sonrisa triunfadora a su acompañante lo abrazó por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia un parque cercano

- Te dije que iba a ganar, no había manera de que perdiera en un juego tan fácil y menos contra el mapache

- No te sientas tan feliz, Uchiha- lo molestó el rubio- si no hubiera sido por Tiva-chan habría ganado Gaara

- Sabes que habría ganado igual

- Ya deja de creerte el rey del mundo- se quejó Naruto haciendo un puchero causando una risita de parte de Sasuke

- Lo siento, es que...estoy muy feliz. Ahora no te queda más que decirme que sí

- Decirte que sí con respecto a qué, si se puede saber?- preguntó el chico juguetonamente

Ya habían llegado al parque. Ambos se quedaron callados ante la belleza del paisaje, el atardecer comenzaba y le daba a sus alrededores un toque dorado como de fantasía. Sasuke lo miró y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido. Si el parque se veía hermoso no era nada comparado con Naruto: el sol resaltaba el color de su cabello y el de su piel a la vez que se colaba en los ojos azules del chico.

_Es como un atardecer en el mar_

Saliendo por un momento de su ensoñación decidió seguir el juego de Naruto y se inclinó ante él tomando una de sus manos

- Decir que sí ante mi proposición, Princesa- dijo burlonamente causando un sonrojo de parte del rubio

- Sasuke...

- Ssssh, sígueme el juego- pidió el Uchiha con una sonrisita

- Y cúal sería esa proposición, Príncipe?

- Os gustaría ser mía?

- No digáis cosas tan avergonzantes!- dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto de querer soltarse

- No, tenéis que escucharme- dijo Sasuke riéndose- ahora seriamente, sabes lo que siento por ti Naruto...ahora, quiero saber lo que tú sientes por mí. Dime, te gustaría ser mi novio?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose en el abismo negro que eran y vio claramente que el Uchiha era sincero. Sonrió. La sonrisa más alegre y dulce que Sasuke le hubiera visto jamás.

- Claro que sí, teme!

Y en un acto suicida se tiró encima de él (si no se entiende: en unos segundos Naruto se soltó de Sasuke y se tiró encima de él, aunque ya estaba medio en el suelo)

Sasuke se quejó por la caída y el peso del otro encima suyo pero pronto sus labios estaban ocupados en cosas más importantes como besar al chico encima suyo. Suavemente, disfrutando el momento. Porque desde ese día sólo era suyo.

- Esto es perfecto...- murmuró Sasuke entre besos

- Por supuesto que es perfecto- se rio Naruto sentándose en sus caderas- siempre que estamos juntos es así

- Entonces tú también...

- Ya te dije que sí, baka- sonrió el rubio cruzándose de brazos- yo también...

- Te quiero- dijo el pelinegro devolviendo el gesto- pero por favor sal de encima...el suelo no es muy blando que digamos

- Jejejeje lo siento- se disculpó el Uzumaki levantándose y ayudando a su ahora novio a pararse

- No te disculpes tanto, luego te lo voy a cobrar- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa que Naruto supo identificar muy bien

- Gah! pervertido!- dijo y le pegó suavemente en el brazo

- Sabes que tus golpes no me hacen daño

- Aaaaargh teme!!!

Se quedaron jugando en el parque, persiguiéndose, peleando...besándose hasta que se hizo de noche

Ambos caminaban de vuelta a sus casas en silencio

- Sasuke...

- Sí?

- Alguna vez te habrías imaginado que terminaríamos así?

- No, creo que no...por qué?

- Es que todo esto ha sido muy rápido- comentó el rubio con los brazos tras la cabeza- es algo extraño

- No lo es

- Y por qué no?

- Porque llevabámos esto guardado, no es que hubiéramos partido de cero

- Creo que tienes razón- admitió Naruto- de todas maneras sea como haya sido...estoy feliz de que fuera así

- Yo también...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía aguantarlo

No, no y NO

Sasuke-kun...

SU Sasuke-kun...

No podía ser cierto

Con Naruto?! Imposible

Pero ella los había visto, había visto todo. Desde que Sasuke le había dicho que estaba ocupado (y todo lo demás) ella había decidido averiguar que era. Lo había seguido desde la salida del colegio cuando vio que se iba con los Uzumaki y los Sabaku. Lo siguió hasta el local de juegos y hasta el parque...donde lo vio con Naruto

_Se estaban besando_

No por una obra, no por una apuesta...por mutuo acuerdo. Porque querían

Porque estaban enamorados

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas

Las cosas no podían quedarse así

Sakura saliendo corriendo en dirección a la casa de Ino

**Continuará...**

Y bien mis objetivos para este capitulo eran bastante claros...aunque no sé si los llevé a cabo del todo -- me autodestruiré no? sobre los pensamientos de Gaara no sé...creo que los últimos caps lo sometí a demasiada tortura psicológica y quedó algo mal, qué opinan? ah y si creen que se quedará solito, no señor! los bishies están para aprovecharse me desespera lo que me tomó terminar este capitulo...no le veía fin! me ponía tan nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba el momento que no pude hacer nada por unos cuantos días...

Sé que les gustaría que actualizara más rápido pero no se ve posible...tengo 2 semanas de pruebas intensivas y no creo que tenga tiempo para escribir...les pido que tengan paciencia y fe en el fic

por lo demás...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Luego de haber visto eso, Sakura salió corriendo del lugar llorando.

Sasuke, **SU** Sasuke con Naruto?! imposible...jamás...nunca!!!

Tan rápido como pudo llegó a la casa de Ino y se puso a tocar la puerta desesperadamente

- Ábreme Ino-cerda!!! ábreme!!!- pedía a gritos

-Sakura? cúal es tu problema?! estoy viendo "Labios Compartidos"!!!- le gritó la rubia desde adentro

- Que me abras, idiota!!! es urgente!!!

- Está bien, está bien...como molestas- se quejó Ino antes de abrir la puerta y que Sakura se lanzara a sus brazos en lágrimas

- Gah, qué te pasó?!- preguntó mirándola

- Es-es que vi a Sasuke-kun y a...

- A quién!

- A Naruto en el parque...

- Bueno, pero eso no es nada malo...

- Pero se estaban besando!

- QUÉ?! estás segura? a lo mejor los confundiste, es imposible que fueran Sasuke-kun y Naruto

- Te lo estoy diciendo, tonta! jamás podría confundir a nadie con Sasuke-kun...

- Esto es serio, tenemos que hacer algo! no podemos dejar que ese rubio idiota se quede con nuestro Sasuke!

- Para eso vine a verte

- Muy bien...hay que armar un plan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Naruto estaba echado alegremente en su cama. Hace unos minutos se había despedido de Sasuke en la puerta de su casa y habían quedado en llegar temprano al insituto al día siguiente para poder pasar otro rato juntos. Sonrió en su almohada.

_"Sasuke..."_

_- _Hoy ha sido un día perfecto- suspiró satisfecho

- Ah si?- preguntó una voz de mujer

Naruto se levantó sorprendido y se sonrojó. Su abuela lo miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisita maliciosa

- Ay Naru-chan estás enamorado! jejeje quién es la afortunada?

- No molestes, obaa-chan!

- Vamos! sabes que puedes contármelo, nenito- se burló Tsunade revolviéndole los cabellos

- Que tengo 16 años!

- 16 años es la edad del amor!- siguió riéndose la rubia

- Así nunca te voy a contar nada!- Naruto le sacó la lengua a su abuela

- Hmph de todas maneras no me interesaba- Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su nieto fingiendo enojo

- No te preocupes, ya te vas a enterar- le dijo el zorrito abrazándola

- Eso espero- contestó su abuela- mejor duérmete, mañana tienes instituto...por cierto, cómo va la obra?

- Va bien

- Sólo espero que tus primas no se estresen, últimamente Chika ha tenido unos cambios de humor increíbles

- Chika está loca, obaa-chan- suspiró Naruto- se le va a pasar pronto

- A lo mejor y hasta está enamorada como tú- comentó Tsunade pensativa- bueno no sé que hago aquí! anda, duerme!

- Oyasumi!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de la sala no se oía un ruido ya que su único ocupante estaba quieto en su puesto esperando. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana iluminando la cabecita rubia que descansaba sobre la mesa. Sueño. Tenía mucho sueño. Se había levantado más temprano que sus primas sólo para poder estar con Sasuke y él no llegaba. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Tanto silencio...y el sol que le llegaba lo hacía sentirse relajado...

Despertó repentinamente cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quien era

- Llegas tarde- murmuró

- Todavía es temprano- respondió una voz grave junto a su cuello, Sasuke le besó la mejilla tiernamente

- Puede ser, pero ya llevo rato esperando. Me desperté a las 7:00 nada más por ti, teme

- Supongo que te voy a tener que compensar de alguna manera- comentó besando delicadamente su cuello, la tibieza que el cuerpo del rubio despedía embargándolo

- Así está bien-suspiró ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio

Pero en vez de sentir los tibios labios del otro sólo sintió un frío metálico y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía una cadena alrededor del cuello con una pequeña joya en forma del abanico de los Uchiha. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su novio con ojos brillantes de felicidad

- Sasuke...!

- Sólo di gracias, dobe- sonrió orgulloso- o es que no te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta!- contestó saliendo de su banco para abrazar al pelinegro

- Tómalo como compensación por hacer que te levantaras temprano- se rió con Naruto en sus brazos

- Gracias- dijo él dándole un suave beso que hubiera sido más de no ser porque la puerta se abrió

- Ejem, interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Tiva con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Tsunade

- Y de verdad estás preguntando?- contestó Sasuke enojado soltando a Naruto pero luego se arrepintió y lo abrazó por atrás de modo que quedara viendo a sus primas

- Ohayou, Tiva-chan, Chika-chan!- sonrió el zorrito todavía pegado al Uchiha

- Ohayou- respondieron las dos a coro caminando hacia sus respectivos puestos

- No es por ser pesada pero será mejor que lo sueltes- comentó Chika sacando sus libros

- Y por qué?

- Porque va a llegar gente y no creo que sea bueno que los vean así

Como si hubiera sido una señal llegaron Sakura e Ino que al abrir la puerta se quedaron de piedra mirando a los dos chicos

- Ohayou?- comenzó Ino, Sakura a su lado todavía estupefacta

- Q-que están haciendo?- preguntó la chicle media recuperada

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre ellos (y el pelinegro todavía no lo soltaba)

- Esto...verán...

- Hice que posaran para hacer un dibujo- interrumpió Chika sacando su block

- Un dibujo?- preguntó Tiva incrédula " _Estamos perdidos, Chika no sabe mentir --"_

_- _Sí, un dibujo- contestó la Uzumaki fulminando tanto a su gemela como a las otras- para promocionar la obra

- Ya veo...bueno, ojalá no te demores tanto con eso, Uzumaki, seguro a Sasuke-kun le molesta tener que posar tanto- comentó Ino caminando algo altaneramente hacia su puesto, Sakura la siguió después de todo se sentaban cerca

- La verdad es que no- le respondió Sasuke volviendo a su carácter normal (el de un bastardo --)- a mi no me incomoda

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada seria para luego volver a sus típicas sonrisitas de adoración hacia el Uchiha

- Si Sasuke-kun no tiene problemas, nosotras tampoco. Trata de que el dibujo muestre todo lo hermoso que Sasuke-kun es!- dijeron ambas

El pelinegro puso cara de querer vomitar

" _Las mujeres están todas locas...todas locas!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Ahora sigamos con la escena en que Kaori habla con Shukaku!- comandó Chika- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, ahora vayan!

Gaara puso cara de fastidio ante las órdenes de Chika pero tuvo que cumplirlas de todas maneras. Sakura tampoco estaba feliz. Desde que había comenzado el ensayo no había dejado de mirar a Naruto...ni la cadenita que ahora tenía. No es como si fuera sorda y con lo cerca que estaba era lógico que escuchara algunos comentarios...

**Flashback**

"Temari estaba ayudando a Naruto a ponerse el vestido cuando notó el regalo de Sasuke

- Tu noviecito no es nada disimulado, eh, Naruto?- preguntó la rubia riéndose

- No sé a que te refieres- evadió el zorrito mirando hacia otro lado

- Oh vamos! claro que lo sabes, esa cadenita no apareció de la nada o si?

- Que lo dejes!

- Está bien, está bien- sonrió ella- es sólo que encuentro que es un detalle muy tierno, ne?

- Sí- admitió finalmente acariciando la joya- aunque no quiera demostrarlo Sasuke es una persona muy dulce

Ambos se rieron alegremente mientras Sakura hervía de envidia a lo lejos

**Fin Flashback**

_"Qué rabia! Sasuke-kun debería hacer esas cosas conmigo, no con él!"- _pensó amargamente pero luego sonrió- "_bueno, eso no importa ahora...después de todo ese rubio idiota va a pagarlas"_

_- _Oye! sólo te estamos esperando a ti, frentezota!!!- dijo Tiva

- Ya voy, ya voy! no me mandonees, Uzumaki- se quejó la otra sin que la sonrisa maligna desapareciera de su rostro

_Luego de haber escuchado la conversación entre la princesa y su mejor amigo, Kaori salió en busca de Shukaku el cual estaba paseando por el castillo_

- _Príncipe Shukaku! tengo una mala noticia que daros!- dijo ella agitada_

_- Qué ocurre, Kaori? se trata de la Princesa?- preguntó éste con angustia_

_- Que astuto sois, Príncipe! a pesar de eso es sabido que enamorados todos somos ciegos_

_- Qué queréis decir?_

_- Acaso no habéis notado los ojos con los que se miran el Príncipe Tenryu y la Princesa Kumiko? se nota casi a simple vista: el amor fluye entre ellos!_

_- Kumiko se va a casar conmigo!_

_- Me temo que no, Su Majestad, la princesa piensa escapar_

_- Todo esto es culpa de Tenryu! si él no se hubiera entrometido...! pero las cosas no quedarán así! hablaré con el Rey y haré que lo devuelvan a prisión!- dijo con enojo_

_- Pero, Príncipe! lo mejor sería que evitarais el escape de la princesa- sugirió Kaori_

_- De eso me encargaré también! dónde está Kumiko?_

_- En su habitación, señor_

_- Iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo!_

_El Príncipe salió en dirección a la habitación de Kumiko. Ella estaba contemplando los jardínes desde el balcón y pensando en la conversación y los planes que había hecho con su amigo para poder escapar. En eso llega Shukaku y la agarra por los brazos y la da vuelta_

_- Shukaku!- ella lo mira sorprendida- pasa algo?_

_- Tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie, Kumiko_

_- No sé que quéreis decir- contestó ella esquivando su mirada_

_- Sí lo sabéis...no me mintáis...pensabais escapar para no casaros conmigo_

_- Qué?_

_- No creais que no lo sé, que no me doy cuenta. Amais a Tenryu_

_- Yo..._

_- Pero quiero que sepais una cosa: vosotros nunca vais a estar juntos! yo lo impediré_

_La princesa lo miró con sorpresa mas luego la pena y la rabia se apoderaron de ella_

_- Ni vos ni nadie podrá impedirme estar con él! es cierto y no lo niego: amo a Tenryu! lo amo, lo amo, lo amo! no importa lo que hagáis pero no podréis evitarlo! Shukaku, no quisiera tener que enojarme con vos, desde que nos conocimos os tengo en alta estima pero si intentais interferir no me queda más que convertiros en mi enemigo!_

- Muy bien!- dijo Chika parando la escena- hora del almuerzo!

La gente soltó suspiros de alivio y se fueron en grupos del auditorio. Viendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica su plan, Sakura e Ino se acercaron a Naruto con unas falsas sonrisas amistosas

- Naruto!

- Ah, Sakura-chan, Ino- sonrió el rubio- qué pasa?

- Esto...nada más nos preguntábamos si querías almorzar con nosotras- dijo Ino jugando un poco con su pelo

- Sí y de paso podrías darnos algunos consejos de actuación, después de todo parece que te sale bien- comentó Sakura intentando sonar entusiasta

- Bueno, por qué no?- accedió el chico

Se miraron entre ellas

" _Picó"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- _Mmmmm!!! esto está delicioso! lo hiciste tú, Sakura-chan?- preguntó comiendo del obento que le había pasado la pelirrosa

- No sólo lo hizo la frentona, yo hice el yakimeshi- Ino se apuntó a sí misma mientras miraba como comía Naruto

- Saben...? m-me estoy sintiendo algo mal...

- Qué te duele?- preguntó Sakura viendo como el rubio se iba poniendo pálido

- M-me siento mareado...por qué está todo dando vueltas? me duele el estómago...Sakura-chan...Ino?

- Sí, Naruto?- dijeron en coro

- Q-qué había en la comida...?- el rubio se echó en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y su cabeza quería estallar.

- Oh eso...nada más es un recordatorio: no te acerques a Sasuke, entendido? ustedes no pueden estar juntos! él me quiere a mí, sólo a mí y tú no te vas a entrometer, escuchaste?!- dijo Sakura

- Sasuke-kun se merece a alguien mejor que tú, Naruto. Asúmelo, cómo podría estar él enamorado de ti? mírate! realmente esperabas que él te quisiera así?- dijo Ino mirándolo con fingida lástima

Sakura se agachó a su lado y contempló con satisfacción como el chico iba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia

- Ah por cierto!- agarró la cadenita y tiró de ella hasta romperla y tenerla en sus manos- esto ahora es mío

- Eso no...es...-intentó responder pero la oscuridad se apoderó de él y no supo nada más

Lo contemplaron unos segundos y la envidia creció en ellas al ver que a pesar de estar en tan mal estado seguía siendo mil veces más hermoso que ellas. Sakura le pegó una patada en el estómago.

- No crees que te estás pasando un poco?- preguntó Ino mirando

- Para nada, se lo tenía merecido- comentó ella echando su pelo hacia atrás- ahora, hay que esconderlo.

**Continuará...**

Qué piensan sobre este cap? yo no sé como quedó pero sí sé que las dejé en suspenso jejeje...sobre el regalo de Sasuke...vamos, que Naru-chan no es el maniquí de Made in Uchiha -- a veces me pregunto que voy a hacer con él...tengo la impresión de que si me descuido se rapta a Naruto y no podemos continuar con el rodaje...ne? en cuanto a Sakura ufff que pesada es! no podía asumir que no le gustaba al Uchiha?

El capítulo se alargó un poco (ya sé que es una lata) pero también quería avanzar un poco en la trama de la obra,espero que no les moleste n w n;

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**Y RECUERDEN:**

**SI ME MATAN AHORA **

**NUNCA SABRÁN EL FINAL!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Por su parte Sasuke estaba buscando al rubio. Ahora que eran novios le parecía lo correcto almorzar con él pero...dónde estaba? había revisado en el patio y en todas las salas menos el auditorio...y si estaba con sus primas? decidió ir a investigar

_I believe your promise_

_it's too hard to give me courage_

_always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

Alguien estaba cantando? no, sonaba como muchas voces.

_tachidomatta kado ni_

_asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta_

Entró silenciosamente para encontrarse con las Uzumaki, Temari, Hinata y Tenten en el escenario...cantando

- Ahora canta Chika- dijo Tiva al mismo tiempo que apuntaba una hoja donde seguramente tenía la letra

_machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni_

_futari tsutsumu kedo..._

_- _Sasuke?- Chika paró en cuanto lo vio

- Han visto a Naruto?- preguntó acercándose a ellas

- No, para nada- contestó Tiva extrañada- creí que estaban juntos

- Tan rápido perdiste a tu novio?- sonrió burlonamente la Sabaku

- No lo molestes, Temari, mira como está de preocupado- comentó Tenten

- En serio no saben dónde está? ya busqué en todas partes...

- No, lo sentimos- dijo Chika

- Está bien, gracias de todas formas

Y dicho esto salió corriendo del auditorio

No estaba en el patio

No estaba con Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Shikamaru

No estaba con sus primas

Nadie había podido decirle donde estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido

" _Por qué estoy tan preocupado? es imposible que haya salido del instituto...pero...no puedo quitarme la sensación de que...algo está mal"_

_- _Por qué estás corriendo, Uchiha?- preguntó Gaara al verlo pasar

- Tú! has visto a Naruto?- Sasuke retrocedió un poco para hablar con el pelirrojo

- Se supone que estaba contigo- contestó frunciendo el ceño

- Ya ves que no, lo estaba esperando para almorzar pero nunca llegó

- Que raro...aunque de todas maneras no es para que te pongas así, Naruto no es un niñito de 5 años

- Ya sé que no! es sólo que tengo una sensación rara

- Creo que te estás imaginando cosas...

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas risas conocidas. Caminando por el pasillo venían Ino y Sakura felices de la vida, hablando y riendo. Sakura iba tirando algo al aire para luego recogerlo

- Hola Sasuke-kun! bonito día, no?- dijeron las dos a coro mientras pasaban por su lado

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que la Haruno tenía en las manos: una cadenita. Las luces que venían de afuera lo dejaban todavía más claro, el sol hacía brillar la joya roja que tenía (ya saben, el símbolo Uchiha)

Sin perder un segundo salió corriendo tras ellas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Estoy seguro, esa es la misma cadena que le di a Naruto...ellas tienen que saber algo!"-_ pensó mientras las alcanzaba y agarraba el hombro de Sakura para voltearla algo violentamente

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...? está todo bien?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo con algo de miedo

- Qué tienes en la mano- dijo el pelinegro mirándola

- N-no tengo nada- contestó ella intentando evitar su mirada, podía sentir como esos dos ojos negros la quemaban

- Qué tienes en la mano- repitió comenzando a sentir la impaciencia

- No tiene nada- dijo Ino nerviosa

- Tú no te metas- dijo Sasuke sin mirarla- Sakura, muéstrame tu mano

Ya no podía resistirlo más y lentamente extendió sus dedos mostrando la cadenita enrollada en su palma. Sasuke la miró y se sintió aliviado al confirmar que era la misma, por fin una pista de lo que le había pasado a Naruto. Se la quitó de las manos a la pelirrosada y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos

- Sabes de quién es esta cadena?-preguntó

- N-no-no lo sé! la encontré mientras caminaba!

Pero él no le creyó, su tartamudeo y los ojos desesperados con los que lo miraba demostraban que estaban mintiendo y así se lo hizo saber.

- Sé que estás mintiendo, y tú sabes bien que ésta cadena es de Naruto, dime dónde está!

- No lo sabemos, Sasuke-kun!- interrumpió Ino- Sakura dice la verdad!

- Por qué no quieren decirme dónde está?- preguntó mirando a Ino y con un tono algo peligroso- algo que estén ocultando?

Ambas se quedaron congeladas. Qué iban a hacer? Sasuke-kun ya se había dado cuenta que estaban mintiendo

- Sasuke-kun...nosotras...-comenzó Ino

- Hablen

- No podemos decirlo!- la interrumpió Sakura

Se miraron entre ellas y luego volvieron a mirarlo a él, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. No podían decirlo sin meterse en los peores problemas

- Por qué no- gruñó

- Porque...porque...porque

- Hablen, ahora- exigió

El agarre en el hombro de Sakura se hizo más fuerte y aunque ella no estaba sujeta, Ino tampoco se sentía capaz de moverse

- Está en el armario de limpieza del segundo piso- dijo por fin la pelirrosada bajando la mirada

- Muy bien, voy a ir a buscarlo...y ustedes van a venir conmigo- dijo tomando a Ino y a Sakura de la mano y corriendo en dirección a la escalera

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke abrió la puerta con sigilo y miró dentro del oscuro armario

- Aquí no hay nadie- dijo escaneando el interior

- Tiene que estar ahí, es imposible que se haya movido sólo...- murmuró Ino

- Qué dijiste?

- Que deberías buscar mejor, Sasuke-kun, estamos seguras que aquí está- contestó Sakura

Sin responder entró y comenzó a revisar. El armario era bastante grande y con lo oscuro que estaba le podía tomar un poco. Revisó entre las escobas y artículos de limpieza atento a cualquier sonido pero sin que nada le mostrara donde estaba el rubio. Hasta que al final buscando entre unas cajas lo que él creyó era un trapo resultó ser la cabeza de su amado. Apresuradamente quitó todas las cajas de su camino y miró a Naruto. Estaba pálido y apenas respiraba.

- Naruto...- susurró abrazándolo

Mas el Uzumaki no le contestó. Sasuke lo agarró como a un niño pequeño (un brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro sosteniendo la parte de arriba) y salió del armario. Afuera las chicas esperaban nerviosas.

- Qué le hicieron?!- gruñó, apenas capaz de contener su rabia

- Lo que se merecía- contestó Sakura por fin mirándolo

- Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke dejó al Uzumaki en el suelo suponiendo que la explicación sería larga

- Porque... cómo se atrevió a acercarse a ti?- reforzó Ino

- Los vi en el parque ayer- dijo la Haruno- cómo pudo? es que no tiene respeto alguno por el amor que siento por ti? él lo sabía! sabía perfectamente que amo a Sasuke-kun! y aún así, decidió entrometerse. Nada más le llegó lo que buscaba...

PAM

_Ino estaba totalmente sorprendida. Miraba con pena como Sakura se agarraba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor, tanto físico como el del corazón. _

- Sasuke-kun...- dijo la Yamanaka acercándose

_Un dolor que ella también sentía ahora_

- Lo que ustedes creen sentir por mí no es amor- dijo él con ira- las dos me dan asco, si es que esperaban conseguir algo con esto les aviso: no lo hicieron. No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a mí nunca más y mucho menos a Naruto. El segundo que las vea cerca, por mucho que pegarle a una mujer sea vil, no voy a pensarlo.

Dicho esto volvió a cargar al rubio y se dirigió a la enfermería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esto es muy grave- dijo la enfermera moviendo la cabeza negativamente- hay que llevarlo a un hospital

- Qué tiene?- preguntó acariciando los cabellos de su novio tendido en la camilla

- Una intoxicación- contestó ella buscando un número en su agenda- pero no sé bien con qué, lo mejor sería que fuera con su abuela, voy a llamarla, mientras quédate con él. De paso le voy a avisar a sus primas

Dicho esto la enfermera salió

Sasuke siguió acariciando la cabeza de Naruto contemplando lo hermoso que era, a pesar de estar pálido.

" _Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? prometo que desde ahora nada malo va a pasarte...nada!"_

Agarró las manos del rubio y las besó tiernamente.

- Sasuke...?

- Naruto!- el Uchiha lo abrazó

- Q-qué pasó...? Sakura...

- Ssssh, no te preocupes por nada, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar

- Pero...

- Hablaremos de eso cuando estés mejor- le dio un beso suave en los labios

- Está bien...-murmuró el rubio antes de volver a quedarse dormido- me siento mal...

Chika y Tiva abrieron la puerta con un golpe segundos después

- Cómo está Naruto?!- preguntó Tiva alarmada

- Se durmió hace poco- respondió el pelinegro sosteniendo las manos del chico entre las suyas

- Qué pasó?- inquirió Chika mirando con preocupación a su primo

- Esas - Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin soltar improperios- locas...lo intoxicaron con algo y ahora él está así

- Quiénes?!

- Sakura e Ino

- Esas !!!- gritó Tiva hirviendo de rabia - se las van a ver conmigo!

- Tiva, eso no va a solucionar nada- comentó Chika- hay que hacer algo mejor: que las expulsen y si, luego vamos las dos a cobrárselas...

- Muy bien- accedió Tiva apoyándose en la mesa- ojalá obaa-chan llegue rápido, Naru-chan está muy pálido

- Se va a poner bien, es fuerte-sonrió suavemente Chika- además que dicen que el amor lo cura todo, ne?

Sasuke sólo enrojeció ante esto

**Continuará...**

Ugh este fue uno de esos capítulos estresantes, escribía un poco y paraba al segundo preguntándome que estaba haciendo, de hecho, la escena en que Sasuke se encuentra con Sakura y logra sacarle donde está Naruto la reescribí 3 veces, entera. Odié el proceso pero creo que estoy feliz con el resultado, por fin logré librarme de esto y ojala todo este bien :3

Sobre los efectos de sonido (la cachetada) de verdad, no tenía idea de como suenan...así que puse lo primero que se me ocurrió xD ojalá se entienda

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**Y RECUERDEN:**

**SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS**

**MEJORAN EL FIC **

**ASÍ QUE NO LO OLVIDEN**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Príncipe y Princesa?**

Sasuke iba a contestarle a Chika cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe revelando la figura de Tsunade

- Cómo está?!

- Obaa-chan! ya era hora, tienes que llevártelo rápido- dijo Tiva mirando suplicante a su abuela

- Eso ya lo sé! ahora, necesito que alguien me ayude a llevarlo al auto- contestó ella claramente angustiada

- Yo lo haré- se ofreció Sasuke al instante

- Muy bien, toma a Naruto y sígueme

El pelinegro hizo como se le pedía y pronto estaba caminando tras la rubia en dirección a la salida del instituto, las gemelas siguiéndolos de cerca. Tsunade abrió el auto y le pidió que dejara a Naruto en el asiento de atrás mientras ella les decía algo a sus nietas. Tiva y Chika comenzaron a protestar pero se callaron enseguida

- Sasuke, sube al auto no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Tsunade

Él sólo asintió y se ajustó el cinturón viendo como las chicas quedaban atrás

Tiva soltó un hmpf de molestia en cuanto el auto desapareció por la calle

- No es justo que él sí pueda ir

- Ya sabes que no podíamos ir todos, no hay tanto espacio en el auto- contestó Chika volviendo al edificio

- Aún así! podría haber ido cualquiera de nosotras- reclamó s gemela siguiéndola

- Me hubieras dejado ir a mí o habrías preferido ir tú?- Chika la miró arqueando una ceja

- Hubiera ido yo

- Lo mismo digo, por algo es mejor que vaya él. Además...creo que él hubiera ido de todas maneras, aunque no fuera con obaa-chan. El lazo que lo une con Naruto es muy fuerte, no se habría quedado atrás- su gemela sonrió

- Esto de la obra te está afectando- murmuró Tiva meneando la cabeza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Tsunade entre dientes esquivando una camioneta- esas locas! me aseguraré de que paguen todo esto! pero hay algo que no entiendo, por qué lo hicieron? que yo sepa él nunca les ha hecho nada

Sasuke miró por la ventana a los autos pasar rápidamente al lado pensando en que responder

- Fue mi culpa- suspiró por fin

- Cómo que es tu culpa?- la mujer frunció el ceño

- Estábamos en el parque juntos y Sakura se puso celosa así que le contó a Ino, por eso decidieron hacerlo- contestó pasando una mano por sus cabellos

- Sólo por verlos juntos? y pensaron que eran novios o algo así,no? todo esto por un malentendido!

El pelinegro calló unos segundos más...lo que iba a decir ahora podría arruinarlo todo. Pensó en todo el tiempo que había perdido por darle vueltas eternas a todo y la sonrisa de Naruto se apareció en su mente. Por no decir las cosas abiertamente era que ahora estaba intoxicado en la parte de atrás. No, ya no tenía porque ocultarle nada a nadie

- No malinterpretaron nada

Quitó sus ojos del camino por unos segundos para dirigirlos al Uchiha

- Qué quieres decir?

- Que no malinterpretaron nada...él y yo...bueno...- agradeció que la mujer hubiera vuelto a mirar el camino, no sabía que más decir

- Ya veo, después hablaremos de eso

No dijeron nada más durante el resto del camino.

Pronto llegaron al hospital y Tsunade le dijo que bajara a Naruto. Entraron tan rápido como pudieron y la recepcionista al ver a Tsunade los dejó pasar al instante. La rubia pidió una camilla donde poner a su nieto y una vez que se la trajeron desapareció por los pasillos llevándose a Naruto con ella, a una de las tantas salas que tenía el lugar, dejando a Sasuke esperando sentado con una angustia creciente.

Detestaba los hospitales

Las paredes blancas y desoladas, el aire frío, los nervios que había constantemente en el aire

" _Se pondrá bien, tiene que ponerse bien..."_

Pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse. La sola posibilidad de que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle...

" _No, no puedo pensar así! lo que menos ayuda ahora es eso. Tengo que confiar en que se pondrá bien...después de todo es el dobe" _ Sonrió un poco " _Nada lo vence"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que regresaron al auditorio, Temari, Tenten y Hinata se acercaron nerviosas a ellas.

- Qué pasó? N-Naruto-kun está bien?- preguntó Hinata tímidamente, la preocupación obvia en su rostro

- No mucho, está intoxicado- suspiró Tiva sentándose en el borde del escenario

- Cómo que intoxicado?!- preguntaron al unísono sorprendidas

- Sakura e Ino lo hicieron no sé como y ahora obaa-chan se lo llevó al hospital- dijo Chika

- Y cómo es que están tan tranquilas?!- las retó Temari- es grave!

- Ponernos histéricas no sirve de nada tampoco- respondió Tiva algo molesta- además Chika dijo que era mejor estar aquí y hacer algo útil contra esas que quedarnos esperando angustiadas en el hospital

- Es cierto- Tenten golpeó su mano con su puño- no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

- Sakura e Ino v-van a tener que pagar por hacerle esto a N-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata molesta

El resto del quintento asintió seriamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin salió Tsunade de la sala. Sasuke se acercó a ella ansiosamente y la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa agotada

- No te preocupes, está bien. Por ahora necesita reposar, fue un caso algo difícil

Por fin podía soltar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en un suspiro aliviado, sintiendo como la alegría lo embargaba

Tsunade lo miró detenidamente unos segundos antes de ponerse a caminar e indicarle al Uchiha que la siguiera

- A dónde vamos?- preguntó alcanzándola

- Te invito algo- contestó ella sin voltear- debes estar un poco cansado

Caminaron un rato más por los pasillos del hospital sin decirse nada hasta que llegaron. Se sentaron en una de las mesitas plásticas que habían en el lugar y la rubia doctora pidió unos cafés. Mientras el mesero iba por ellos ella entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en ellas, mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

- Ahora, quisiera que me explicaras bien lo que dijiste en el auto, exactamente cúal es tu relación con mi nieto? no son simples amigos, verdad?- comenzó con un tono serio

El pelinegro sabía que esa pregunta iba a venir desde el momento en que le dijo que la siguiera pero curiosamente no se sentía tan incómodo frente a la mujer. El saber que Naruto estaba bien lo había dejado tan tranquilo que ya nada podía molestarlo ahora. Además, era su abuela... tenía derecho a saberlo, no?

- No, no lo somos...yo estoy enamorado de él- dijo firmemente sin correr la mirada

- Y él está igual de enamorado de ti- suspiró la rubia

- Así me gustaría creerlo, Tsunade-san

- No me digas así, sólo llámame Tsunade- contestó ella sonriendo levemente al tiempo que el mesero les dejaba los cafés al frente

- Así que eras tú el que lo tenía así- murmuró más para sí que para Sasuke- andaba tan contento que parecía que flotaba...mi Naru-chan

El Uchiha decidió no comentar nada pero se sintió feliz al saber que él no era el único que se sentía así. Hablaron unos minutos más sobre algunas otras cosas referentes a su relación con el rubio

- Y dime- esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa- ya se han besado?

No pudo menos que atragantarse ante la pregunta tan directa y Tsunade sólo se rió ante esto.

- Lo tomaré como un sí, no tienes porque preocuparte Sasuke...aunque hay una cosa que sí quiero pedirte- dejó de lado su aire juguetón y volvió a mirarlo seriamente- Naruto es muy importante para mí, seguro ya te lo contó pero...sus padres y los de Chika y Tiva murieron en un accidente hace unos años...mis hijos...Kaseiyo, Arashi- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, pero se los secó al instante-en fin, ellos son toda la familia que me queda ahora y si algo malo llegara a sucederle...algo como esto de nuevo, no sabría que hacer. Quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarlo y que no lo vas a hacer sufrir, si me entero que ha derramado una sola lágrima por tu culpa te las vas a ver conmigo

Sasuke escuchó atentamente a la mujer, comprendiendo al instante que lo que le estaba pidiendo no era algo fácil, sin importar cuanto quisiera él a Naruto...cómo podía asegurar que iban a estar bien para siempre? qué iba a pasar si a alguien más se le ocurría hacerle daño? o intentaba separarlos? o incluso...que él no heriría los sentimientos del rubio?

Sin embargo, comprendió también que esa promesa determinaría sus posibilidades con el chico...además que, era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

- Lo prometo, Tsunade. Haré lo posible por hacer feliz a Naruto

- Eso quería escuchar- sonrió complacida- no me gustaría pensar que mi nieto andaba por ahí en manos de un irresponsable

Asintió levemente antes de volver a tomar de su café. De pronto se escuchó un sonido y vió como Tsunade revisaba su beeper.

- Me avisaron que cambiaron a Naruto de habitación, en cuanto termines con eso te voy a llevar a verlo- dijo la doctora

Se tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba y pronto estaban caminando de nuevo por los pasillos, que curiosamente ya no parecían tan deprimentes hasta parar en frente de una puerta

- Aquí es- le indicó Tsunade- puedes quedarte cuanto quieras siempre y cuando estés callado

Una vez dicho eso la rubia se fue dejándolo sólo frente al trozo de madera que lo separaba de Naruto

No dijo nada y giró la perilla de la puerta sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso,la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con la imagen más bella y triste que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Naruto estaba en una de las camas del hospital todavía sedado por lo que sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados. Su rostro había recuperado un poco el color pero aún así estaba medio pálido dándole un aspecto de fragilidad conmovedora,como la de un niño pequeño, acentuada por los cables que venían desde su brazo derecho hasta una máquina a su lado. Su expresión era tranquila como si ya nada lo molestara y su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente indicando que todavía respiraba. La luz que venía desde la ventana atrás de él le daba un aire angelical.

- Naruto...-murmuró acercándose

Una vez que estuvo cerca se sentó en una silla a su lado y le tomó la mano acariciándola tiernamente, verlo así le dejaba un desagradable sentimiento de culpa pero lo dejó a un lado, nada de pensamientos negativos. Y así se quedó. En una especie de tranquilo paraíso en el cual sólo existían él y Naruto y el contacto entre sus manos, nada más que eso y las palabras que le murmuraba.

Cuando le pareció que iba a quedarse dormido pudo ver como el rubio apretaba un poco sus ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente dejándole ver el mar y el cielo unidos en ellos. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y luego volvió su cabeza hacia el pelinegro.

- Sasuke...- dijo suavemente

- Por fin despiertas, Naru-chan- contestó éste sonriendo algo adormilado todavía

- Dónde estoy?- preguntó levantándose un poco para acomodarse y quedar viendo a Sasuke

- Estás en el hospital, tu abuela te trajo y yo la acompañe

- Gracias- dijo dándole un leve beso en la mejilla

Sasuke se agarró la mejilla sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco ante la acción.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias, además esto es un poco mi culpa- murmuró

- No es tu culpa- le aseguró el rubio mirándolo seriamente- en último caso es mi culpa por haberme acercado al gran Sasuke Uchiha con mis perversas intenciones- comentó un poco burlonamente

- No te lo deberías tomar tan a la ligera- lo regañó pero eventualmente animándose gracias al otro- pero una cosa te puedo asegurar: nunca más va a pasarte nada malo

- Así que vas a ser mi príncipe siempre?- preguntó bromeando pero aún así con los ojos brillando

- Uhm, aunque lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras tu abuela me hizo prometérselo- comentó él sonriendo de lado- que te iba a cuidar siempre y que nunca te iba a hacer sufrir

- De verdad te hizo prometer eso? pero qué le pasa? ni que fueramos a casarnos- dijo sonriendo tiernamente

- Al contrario, me encanta

- Bueno, ahora que estás despierto creo que lo mejor sería que llamara a Tsunade para que te revisara para que nos dijera cuando puedes salir

- No te gusta la idea?- preguntó Sasuke fingiéndose herido

- No la llames todavía, quiero quedarme un ratito más contigo- pidió haciendo un puchero

Viendo los ojos suplicantes de su novio cedió y se quedó junto a él y dejó que le abrazara el brazo. Conversaron una media hora más y Naruto accedió a que trajera a su abuela no sin antes darle un dulce beso a su novio

- Te amo- dijo sonriente

- Yo también, dobe, que no se nota- dijo volviendo a sonreír de lado, de pura satisfacción que sentía ante esas palabras

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin había llegado la doctora y amablemente le pidió que saliera de la habitación para poder revisar a Naruto. Sasuke hizo lo que se le pedía no sin antes darle ánimos al rubio.

- No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo- dijo Tsunade mientras examinaba a su nieto- estás casi un 100 recuperado!

- Entonces por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?- preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos

- No es algo malo, sólo...sorprendente...no esperaba que estuvieras bien hasta como dentro de 3 días más debido a la cantidad de químicos que ingeriste- explicó la rubia mirándolo incrédula- es casi un milagro

- Fue Sasuke- comentó Naruto tiernamente sonrojado- él me hizo sentir mejor

- Suponía que podía ser algo así- respondió su abuela sonriendo- el amor lo cura todo

- Eso es lo que otou-san decía siempre, al final resulta que tenía razón- dijo mirando hacia la ventana

**Continuará...**

Nadie tiene idea de cuanto me costó escribir esto (aunque seguro se dieron cuenta por lo mucho que me demoré, lo siento por eso) pero el resultado me deja tranquila. Bueno, puede que no sea el capítulo más emocionante ni el más pulidito pero me gusta...ojalá se den cuenta de que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida xD no le veía fin! muchas veces creí que lo iba a dejar hasta ahí pero no podía! odio el proceso creativo!

Espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**Y RECUERDEN:**

**SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS**

**MEJORAN EL FIC **

**ASÍ QUE NO LO OLVIDEN**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO**


End file.
